Swan Song
by copicrazeunwoltxnaa
Summary: -RATED T-Sophie is sixteen and discovering new aspects of her that she could never have imagined before. Follow her through a story of adventure, mystery, action and romance as she finds out what's the true meaning of the swan song.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is a fanfic I made purely for fun, so yeah, I don't have high expectations for it. Disclaimer: I don't own KOTLC.**

Sophie Foster was sixteen years old. A Level Six, she wore the pure-white cape across her shoulders, with the Ruewen crest pinned securely on it. Her blonde hair had grown to be a pretty titanium-blonde, and her brown eyes seemed more prominent than ever.

Her guardian, Edaline pulled her to the mirror in her bedroom. Instantly, a girl popped into sight in a corner of a mirror. She was smirking slightly, her arms folded.

"Hey, Vertina," Sophie grumbled. She still wasn't too fond of the mirror-girl designed to be in the Elvin mirrors. The _F_ on her Foxfire uniform read the same way, unlike with human mirrors which inverted the letters.

"Well, look at you, you're sixteen," said Vertina in her high voice. "All grown up and prettier, aren't you. But I still think that Jolie was prettier than you. Now, you would have looked more like her if it wasn't for your ridiculous brown eyes."

Sophie tensed slightly. She knew Jolie wasn't her mother, but she was still touchy about the subject and had made her mind up not to think too much about it.

Edaline pursed her lips tightly, and Sophie knew she had sensed the hint that Vertina had given.

Sophie looked away, stepped back and let the picture of Vertina disappear.

Edaline pulled her in a tight hug. "First day of the Foxfire year. Sixteen. Well, who knows? It's been four years."

Sophie smiled. Four years. It had seemed so short.

Edaline sniffed and wiped her tears on her elaborate kerchief. "Come on, let's go downstairs. Grady's waiting for you."

* * *

After bidding farewell to Grady, Sophie blinked away from Havenfield using the Leapmaster and arrived at Foxfire, the prestigious school for young elves to attend.

It was Sophie's birthday today, but she chose not to mention it to anyone. She didn't know why. Was it because she was scared that it would cause quite a ruckus with Grady, Edaline, her friends and her Mentors? Whatever reason it was, Sophie decided not to inform them she was the birthday girl today.

It would be a silent celebration with herself, and herself only.

Although...

She nearly slapped herself for thinking that. But a niggling hope in her mind refused to give up the idea. Sophie bit her lip, decided to consider it later, and went inside the school.

Inside she met her best friends, Fitz, Keefe, Dex and Biana. Fitz and Keefe were Level Eights now, their capes of a rich silver colour, so Sophie knew she would not see them as often as usual, and her heart sank a little.

At least she still had Dex and Biana to accompany her. And Marella...

Sophie wasn't too sure about Marella, though. The girl had manifested as a Guster, and she wasn't too happy about it.

"Hey," Sophie said. "I feel weird being a Level Six. Woah. I'm sixteen."

Fitz raised his eyebrows. "It feels weird? How?"

Sophie understood. As elves, they hardly died of old age. But Sophie had lived with humans before, and sixteen in the Forbidden Cities was really a big celebration. So were birthdays.

It seemed that in the Lost Cities, things went differently.

"No, not weird." Biana and Dex said in unison. Dex scowled. Biana smirked.

"Nah, it's not weird, Foster," agreed Keefe, "but yeah, I do feel..." He waved his hands around, oblivious to the stares that he was getting.

"Feel?" Sophie prompted him.

"Powerful." Keefe declared.

Sophie frowned. "Powerful?"

"Yeah. Like I have absolute control over all of the Foxfire prodigies here." He beamed.

Biana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, maybe, but remember, you're in a way still a Level Seven, so don't be so haughty." She nudged Keefe playfully. Keefe yowled and attacked her back. They both laughed.

Watching they two, Sophie thought she felt a twinge of...jealousy. Then she blinked in confusion.

What was happening to her? She didn't like Keefe. No no why was she jealous of Biana?

But there could be only one explanation, couldn't there?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows and favs! I really really hope there will be reviews too! You guys make my day!**

Sophie looked away from Biana and Keefe - who were still joking away - determined not to look at them. The building jealousy in her was something she had never experienced before, and it felt weird and unfamiliar to her.

Trying to ignore the worried stares from Dex and Fitz, she stalked off by her own and went up to assemble. She could vaguely hear the calls from Dex and Fitz, probably asking what was wrong with her, but they would not understand, they would not understand at all...

The principal of Foxfire was Magnate Leto Kerlof. His smiling yet serious face appeared on the screen and all the prodigies looked up instinctively.

"Good morning, prodigies. Today, we have three more Level Threes manifesting special abilities. Congratulations to them!" While the Foxfire students clapped and cheered, Magnate Leto's piercing eyes seemed to settle on Sophie for a while before speaking again. "And I have to warn you, please stay clear of all the Elementalism classrooms as we are having something important going on there and we do not want you to disturb anything. So for the Elementalism classes, the Level Ones up to the Level Sixes will be having the lessons together held at the study hall - for a few weeks. Thank you for your kind understanding. Have a great day, everyone!" With that, he blinked off the screen and elves started talking again as they made their way to the respective classrooms.

While Magnate Leto had been blabbering away, Sophie had not been really listening. She had been thinking of Biana and Keefe and how well-suited they were for each other but she just had a feeling she wanted so badly to interfere. Sophie shook her head and told herself sternly that in the first place she knew that Biana always had a crush on Keefe and Sophie had always seemed to butt in, so why not something different for a change? She and Biana were best friends anyway. Sure, Dex was her best friend, but Biana was the only friend that was a girl that Sophie had, and Sophie meant to treasure their friendship.

So when the Foxfire prodigies started moving Sophie snapped out of her thoughts and headed for her first lesson, which was Elementalism. She headed for the classroom as always. Sophie did not give it much thought that there weren't much students heading for the Elementalism classrooms. Surely Sir Caxon would be there with some of his zapping lightning bolts.

But when she peered inside the classroom, Sir Caxon wasn't there. Weird, Sophie thought, and even weirder was that the Classroom was empty, not even a table inside, and the entrance was blocked with black string.

Just then she heard the pounding of footsteps and Master Leto, Lady Galvin and Sir Astin appeared in sight. Master Leto frowned in surprise. "Miss Foster? Why are you here? Wherever you're supposed to be here surely isn't the place! Didn't you hear my announcement just now?"

"Not really," she admitted shamefully. "I was thinking about...other things."

Lady Galvin, her long dreaded ex-alchemist Mentor, clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Tsk-tsk. Young elves these days think they're too smart. Now, go!"

Sophie didn't need to be told twice. Only turning her head back once to see what were they doing, Sophie raced down the school halls to the study hall. On the way she met her ex-Elementalism Mentor, Lady Veda.

"No running in the school, Miss Foster!" she called out before continuing to walk. Sophie slowed down her pace and opened the one of the study-hall doors a fraction and slipped in quietly, hoping to go in unnoticed. But Sir Caxon, who for once was Mentoring the Level Ones up to the Level Sixes, spotted her at once.

"Ah, Miss Foster. You're late by two minutes. Now, sit."

More than five hundred pairs of eyes stared at her and Sophie felt her cheeks heat up. Stina snickered softly as Sophie hastily sat down between Dex and Biana. Two rows in front sat Fitz, Keefe, and some boy Sophie didn't recognize.

Dex nudged her. She looked at him, mouthing, _What?_

He pulled her notebook away, ignoring her silent protests and Biana's amused smiles, and scribbled something in the corner of the page, then pushed it back.

 _Why did you walk away in the morning?_

 _I don't want to tell you, Dex. It's nothing, I was just feeling a little unwell._

Dex nodded and turned away to listen to Sir Caxon's lecture. Sophie did her best to listen too, but her eyes and attention kept wandering off to Keefe. She didn't know why, but she didn't want it to continue and she was going to solve this annoying niggling little problem.

And there was also her little but reckless plan. She would go home before thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, so this chapter is...quite long. Enjoy! Thanks to Maya and guest for reviewing and Reyna Kane and supernovachristian18 and thesuperawesomebookworm for favouriting and following!**

Sophie plopped down on her seat, feeling dejected. The school day had been a bore, except for Marella coming to her table and...

* * *

 ** _(two hours ago)_**

Sophie was chatting animatedly with Fitz and Biana and Dex and Keefe when a scraping sound of a shoe stopped her. She looked up and spotted Marella looking down at her. Her fingers were picking at each other and her head hung downs.

"What?" Sophie asked irritably. What was Marella doing here? Wasn't she budding friends with Stina and her evil minions and arch-enemies with Sophie?

"Sophie...Can I talk to you for a moment?" Marella asked. Then she had glanced at Fitz, Biana and Dex who were glaring at her with great ferocity. "Um... _privately_."

Sophie had shrugged and said, "Okayy..." Then she had glanced at Fitz and transmitted to him, _Keep watch on us._

Fitz told Biana and she gave Sophie a enthusiastic thumbs-up, like encouraging her to go on. Biana was a Vanisher, so she could easily turn invisible and spy on Marella.

Marella fidgeted nervously, not looking at her. "I know for some time I've been ignoring you-"

"Actually, it's three years." corrected Sophie. "Three years!"

Marella bit her lip and stared at her. "Fine. Three years." She watched Sophie pull out a loose eyelash while continuing, "But I had a reason. I-I have another ability."

Sophie scoffed. "Me too. But they're rare. Why would you have another ability that no one knows about-?"

Marella curled her hand into a fist and stared at it. Sophie thought she saw a yellow sparkle in her hand.

"What you're holding in your hand?" she asked sharply. Marella put her closed fist into her pocket and took it out again, this time not doing anything. She sighed.

"Could we be friends? I know Stina's friend isn't really your ideal friend, but..." She fell short, turning around. "Biana? Fitz? What you're doing there?"

Biana reappeared, staring at Marella. "She ain't my ideal friend too."

"Your friend's friend isn't your friend." Marella retorted back.

Sophie sighed. "Okay."

* * *

Sophie was brooding on that when her Imparter rang. She picked it up. It was Biana. Her perfect face appeared on the crystal screen. "Hey Sophie, up for several rounds of base quest in my house?"

"You're on," she said faintly as she climbed up to the Leapmaster - having asked Grady's permission - and shouted, "Everglen!"

* * *

She arrived at the glowing pristine gates and rang the bell and went in. Fitz was alone, waiting there.

"Where's Biana?" asked Sophie.

"In her room," Fitz replied.

"That's where you're wrong!" shouted a familiar voice as Biana appeared between them. They both jumped and Sophie pulled out an eyelash in shock.

Keefe appeared too, with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. "This is going to be fun! And I call Foster on my team."

"Nuh-uh, she's with me," Biana argued as she blinked in and out several times - Vanishers usually did that.

"But you're on her team for like, every time we play!"

Biana's eyes flared with jealousy, and Sophie knew if they didn't stop now, there was going to be big trouble. She sighed. "Can you two stop fighting?"

"Yeah," Fitz said. "You're at it every time. And Biana, I know you have a-"

 _Don't you say she has a crush on him!_

 _Well, it's true._

 _I-_

"What did I say about your secret telepathic conversations?" Keefe teased them both. "You two like each other-it's pretty obvious."

Sophie and Fitz both blushed.

"I don't like him." Sophie argued, saying it at the same time when Fitz said, "I don't like her."

Biana and Keefe's grins grew wider and wider. "See?" they both said in unison.

"Or maybe you two like each other," teased Fitz.

"Uh no." replied Keefe. "Right, Biana?" He nudged her. Biana turned bright red. Keefe waved his arms around. "Woah, I sense some intense emotions."

"Can we play base-quest now?" interrupted Sophie, fighting to change the subject about Who Likes Who.

"Girls against boys." Biana held the final say.

* * *

Sophie was practically The Expert At Base Quest, because she could track the exact location of the other team. She stretched her mind out and transmitted to Biana the boys' locations and they two set off running.

A bird flew out of a bush, startled, and Fitz and Keefe took off running. They were fast - Sophie had to give them that.

But not fast enough for her.

Sophie's brain began to buzz as she braced herself for a brain push, and she was careful not to teleport as she flew forward and knocked the boys down onto the sharp rocky ground. Fitz and Keefe rolled over to a patch of soft grass but Sophie was scathed by the sharp rocks. She winced in pain as she tried to stand up but couldn't.

Sophie gritted her teeth and managed to stand up this time, but her legs were wobbling like jelly and her knees buckled again-

A pair of strong arms caught her. "Are you okay?" asked Fitz as he supported her gently. Sophie gritted her teeth again, trying not to let tears fall. Still, a stubborn one slid down her cheek. And when she looked down at her hurting legs, she could see gushing blood.

A pair of pounding footsteps made Sophie look up. "Sophie! You're bleeding!" Biana shouted. Keefe got up too and looked at her injury and winced. "I sense great loads of pain, Foster."

"I'm - fine." she said with a strained voice, but she knew her friends didn't believe it. So she let them support her back to the Everglen estate.

"And I think you need Elwin this time," Fitz told Sophie. She groaned.

"Can't I do anything without a physician?"

* * *

"There, that's a good girl," Elwin said in a soothing voice as he applied some yeti pee balm to her injury. Sophie tried not to gag as the rotting smell filled the air - 1) as she didn't want to offend Elwin and 2) her friends were watching her so it would be very humiliating if she did.

Elwin stood up. "I think that's all for now," he said, looking down at her with an amused expression. "Even when you're all grown up, you still need me." He laughed, which caused her friends to laugh too. Sophie scowled. It wasn't her fault that she had a knack for getting injuries, right?

Biana knelt down next to Sophie and whispered in her ear. "But I know my brother likes you."

Sophie's heart missed a beat, but she snorted. "Please."

"It's real," Biana said as she got up, rubbing her hands like she'd done something good.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, I'm so sorry! I'd promised I'll update soon, but I broke that promise. It's just that I've been SUPER busy. First, need to study for exams. Then, exams. Then, tons of homework. Sorry again!**

 **The guest that reviewed last, not saying I'm Team Fitz. I'm stuck between Fitz and Keefe, but since Fitz is a easier character with romance, I just made this story Team-Fitz.**

 **Springgirl, I dunno if I'm gonna put Sophie and Keefe together or Sophie and Fitz together. I'm just like switching in between them two. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing! ForeverFreeFall, I'm both Fitz &Keefe. Dunno which to choose. Sara, Kari2678, and the 2 guests, thank you SO much for reviewing! Reviews make my day.**

 **Thanks to The Shadow Kitty for favouriting and Fangirl777 for following! You guys rock.  
**

Sophie sat there thinking. Biana said Fitz liked her. Well, so did she. But...earlier that day hadn't she felt she liked Keefe? And Dex seemed to have a crush on her too, Biana liked Keefe, such a mess...Her mind swirled with many possibilities but each one just seemed more and more ridiculous than the last one.

She sighed, unclasped her cape. As she did so, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Well more like a scroll.

Sealed with the sign of the swan.

Sophie's hands shook as she broke the seal and read the message. The Black Swan hadn't contacted her in ages.

 **A new evil is arising**

 **To us you will be proving**

 **Your worth by stopping it**

 **Wait for further instructions**

 **By the tree where the agent resides**

The scroll slipped out of Sophie's hands. A new evil? What was it? Where was the tree where the agent resided? Why did she need to prove her worth to them? She could do anything she wanted and she definitely did not want to be treated like their little puppet.

 _Puppet._

The word rang through her mind like a plague. She shook it off uncomfortably, bit her lip, and hailed Alden with her Imparter.

"Sophie?" Alden asked, evidently surprised. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Um," she said. "I found a new note. From the Black Swan. I know you're busy as Emissary but could you please...?"

Alden seemed to understand. "I'll come home as soon as I can. Nothing's as important as matters concerning the Black Swan," he said. Then he frowned. "You're in Everglen right now?"

"Yes. So I'll wait for you here. Please don't be too long." Sophie said as she shut the Imparter.

"You found a new note from the Black Swan?" Biana asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Sophie gasped in fright and clutched her chest, her eyes darting around. She just couldn't get used to the way Biana appeared. Biana rolled her eyes.

Fitz and Keefe barged in too. "What? Foster found another note from that creepy organization?" asked Keefe. "The last time I saw them, me and Foster were chatting with the old dude."

"He's not old, and he's called Mr Forkle."

Keefe said, "That's what you think. 'Cause that's not his real name and you know it." He ran his fingers through his hair further dishevelling it. Sophie suddenly thought he looked kinda handsome. Then she blushed a little and looked away, hoping he couldn't sense her emotions.

Fitz seemed to get the idea because he frowned but didn't say anything. Sophie blushed harder, hiding her red cheeks behind her hair.

"Right," Biana said. "If my day wasn't barmy enough already." She sounded tired. But she shot Sophie a knowing look, like, _You better think about what I said, since I'm always right about boy stuff._

A blush crept up Sophie's cheeks. She plucked out a loose eyelash while glaring at a smirking Biana. "I'm waiting for Alden before I go home. Sounds good?" Her friends nodded.

* * *

After fifteen minutes-which felt like an eternity to Sophie-Alden came home. He and Sophie exchanged a secret look, then Alden beckoned her toward his office, his eyes silently begging Biana not to listen in. Biana sulked, but obliged.

They sat down. Alden smiled at Sophie. "So, where's this note of yours?"

Sophie pulled out the scroll for Alden to see. Alden scrutinized it silently, studying the note. Then he looked up. His expression was worried. "Who or what do you think this new evil is, Sophie? "

"I have no idea," Sophie admitted."it couldn't be Brant, he's in Exile, and the Neverseen have already been captured. But I know where they're telling me to meet at."

"Where?"

"It's obvious. Jolie's Wanderling tree. She's a double agent." Sophie hesitated. "I...I don't know. She...she might be my...mother."

Alden gasped. "What?" He said, running his fingers through his hair. Then he grabbed Sophie's shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Listen, Sophie, there's not a big chance that Jolie might be your mother. Moreover, making wild guesses about your real parents won't get you anywhere, and if Grady and Edaline find out, they'd be hurt."

Sophie bit her lip. "You're right. I should focus on more important things. Like the note from the Black Swan."

"Not only that, Sophie. You're sixteen, for goodness's sake. Which sixteen-year old worries about a secret organization that's sending her vague notes that might mean nothing?"

"Me." she grumbled.

Alden pretended not to hear her. "A normal sixteen-year old would be worrying about how she fares in school, about getting along well with her family and friends, annnd...about which boy you like."

She glared at him. "Need you bring that up?"

Alden smiled. "Of course. It's inevitable. Now, Sophie, do _you_ like any boys?"

She groaned and face-palmed. "Why do adults love to ask these kind of questions."

He frowned confusedly. "I'm sure I'm one of a kind. Most parents would ask their kids about school, not this. Well? I won't force you..." He said in a taunting voice.

Sophie moaned. "Come on, I'm not going to tell..." Then she realised her mistake. "Fine. I like someone, okay? But I'm not going to tell you who. Biana has some ideas, but she's totally wrong."

Alden smiled again. "Oh, yes, Biana, if you're listening now, could you please reappear now?"

Biana materialised behind them, a scowl plastered on her face. "Sorry. I was just too curious." She looked at Sophie. "Well, Alden, I think that Fitz-"

Sophie shot her a death glare. Biana smiled sheepishly.

Alden looked away, a childish grin on his face.

"Come on!" Sophie complained. "I don't like, like Fitz."

"I know you don't," said Biana, leading her away from Alden's office, "And-BYE, DAD!-but I know _he_ does."

"How do you know?" Sophie demanded. Biana smiled mysteriously.

"Because I'm his sister, obviously."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm not late this time!**

 **And let me explain this one more time: I have no idea if this is a Sofitz or Keester fanfic. But it seems headed toward Sophie &Fitz, so I think it'll be that. Sorry Keester shippers. If you want I can do a Keefe&Sophie fanfic too. But this is Sofitz. Seriously I don't know who to ship.**

 **Thanks to Everblaze(Yay! Idk which to choose), Springgirl(Aww, don't be too sad, look what I mentioned above), Kari2678(Look what I mentioned above, for you Keefe &Sophie shippers), and thewriter26965(IKR!) for reviewing! **

Sophie stood by the Wanderlings entrance and stared at the sign that said:

 **Those who wander are not lost.**

She still didn't know the exact meaning of that. Uh, like, obviously, those who wander _are_ lost!

Sophie walked into the forest and was immediately washed with a sense of peace. The forest of the Wanderlings was completely silent and serene, and it seemed like even a sound of a pin dropping could break the silence and destroy the peace.

She walked up to Jolie's Wanderling, and placed a hand gingerly on the bark.

"Are you really my mum?" She whispered.

The tree didn't answer. Obviously.

Sophie sighed, drawing out the syllable, knelt down and started searching for any other thing that the Black Swan might have left. Then her fingers pricked against something sharp and brittle, and she yelped out in pain, shattering the silence.

Sophie raised her fingers up to scrutinise them. She cringed at the cuts slashing across the parts where her fingerprints were. She'd have to go home and find a balm to apply to the injury.

But there was a bottle. With the sign of the swan.

* * *

Sophie uncorked the bottle, breaking the seal. She unfurled the note inside and read it:

 **The new evil is not the Neverseen.**

 **It's Councillor Bronte.**

Sophie's eyes flew wide open. Councillor Bronte? How come? He was actually quite nice to Sophie, even though he hated her at the start. Then the pieces connected. When Sophie was 13 she'd tried to inflict positive emotions for Bronte. But he became insane and Sophie had to enter his mind and calm him down-but his mind kept trying to push her out and only bad emotions were able to heal him. Maybe that was because he was evil.

Well, she didn't really care. She did not really like him in the first place anyway.

Footsteps were heard behind Sophie and she dropped the bottle in panic and hid the note under the cape. The glass nottle shattered into a million shards and some of them hit Sophie like sharp needles. She gasped out in pain and gritted her teeth until she was sure they would crack.

Great, she lived up to her same old habit of getting injured. This time, three times a day.

Sophie turned around, angry. Who was this person that made her injured?

"Fitz-?" She asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Sophie smiled sadly. "Councillor Bronte is the new evil. Or, at least, that's what the Black Swan told me."

Fitz sat beside her, stunned. "Are you going to tell my dad?"

"I don't know." said Sophie, staring up at the azure blue sky, biting her lip nervously.

"Sophie, I-"

"Yes?" asked Sophie, both bemused and curious.

"I..." Fitz stammered. Sophie leaned forward. Fitz never stammered.

"What is it?"

"I-Never mind," said Fitz, waving his hand carelessly, running his fingers through his hair. Sophie's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything as she focused.

"I guess I'll get going, then." He said and ran away. Sophie watched him exit the gate of the Wanderlings. Small tears started to prick her eyes. She'd broken the rules of telepathy and read Fitz's mind. She knew he was about to confess to her that he liked her.

She started to sing a song that she'd heard in the Forbidden Cities and thought it matched her mood now perfectly.

 **A/N:This is not the exact lyrics. I had to tweak it a little because of copyright reasons.**

Here I am again, the same old situation.

Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?

I should've played it cool, instead I made a fool.

Oh the things I say!

Because I'm young, and I'm dumb.

I do stupid things when it comes to love,

And even though I always end up crying,

But you can't blame a girl for trying.

Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh,

No, you can't blame a girl for trying.

I should have shut my mouth, I should have kept it quiet.  
I must have freaked him out because I was so excited.  
But I just couldn't wait, I took a leap of faith.  
Oh, the things I say!

Because I'm young, and I'm dumb.  
I do stupid things when it comes to love.  
And even though I always end up crying,  
But you can't blame a girl for trying.

Oh-oh-oh-oh, -oh-oh-oh-oh.  
No, you can't blame a girl for trying.  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh.  
Oh, oh.  
No.

I think sometimes I tend to be my own worst enemy,  
Maybe someday I'm gonna catch a shooting star falling out of the blue,  
Doing what I do.

And just as I'm giving up, my heart is palpitating.  
Here comes another one and it's so intoxicating.  
And being where I've been I know that in the end,  
I'll do it all again

Because I'm young, and I'm dumb.  
I do stupid things when it comes to love,  
Even though I always end up crying.  
But love will find me, there ain't no denying.  
Well, you can't blame a girl for trying!

Oh, oh.  
Oh, oh.  
No, you can't blame a girl for trying.

Sophie's throat was dry and cracked when she finished singing. She remembered it was her birthday today and decided to put her plan into action.

Sophie light-leaped back to Havenfield and making sure Grady and Edaline couldn't see, she crept over to the Cliffside gate, pressed her thumb onto the padlock. It turned green and the gate was unlocked. With her heart in her throat, she walked into the cave.

She felt horribly nauseous as she tiptoed over to the edge of the cliff. Her heart was palpitating with great ferocity and her mind whirling. The waves crashed against the side of the cliff as she picked out a loose eyelash, took a deep breath and jumped down the cliff.

The wind whirled around her as Sophie shut her eyes and tore a crack in the universe and slipped into the void.

 _San Diego,_ she thought as she tore another crack in the void and entered another world.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! The song is Can't Blame A Girl For Trying, by Sabrina Carpenter. Peace out!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided that there'll be a song almost every chapter(just for fun, and I love songs. COME ON WHO DOESN'T?)**

 **Thanks to ForeverFreeFall(We'll see, yes? :)Everblaze(Awesome is awesome), Kari2678(I love that song too), Kacey(Nah), twinkletoestbh(Mmhmm IKR)! And thank you, ForeverFreeFall and twinkletoestbh for following!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KOTLC or RP.**

 **This chapter is about family. No romance for this.**

* * *

Sophie fell down on the muddy grass of a magnificent looking house. She stared at it in wonder and fear.

So this was where her human parents lived. The elves had exceeded her expectations and provided her parents with a house and a dog.

And took away their old memories.

They probably didn't know who she was now.

But she just wanted them to wish her a 'Happy Birthday'.

Even if she was a complete stranger to them.

Sophie pressed the doorbell hesitantly. Before she could change her mind, the door swung open and she came face-to-face with her human mother.

"Yes?" Kate Freeman said, once known as Emma Foster.

Sophie swallowed, and spoke up. "Um, is Natalie in here now? I'm her friend, and-"

Kate's face broke into a warm smile. "Ah, I see. You're her new friend, Hannah?"

Sophie didn't know who was Hannah, but she played along and smiled, saying, "Yes. I take it that we've never met before?"

Kate nodded, humming a tune as she beckoned Sophie to come in. "How old are you dear? You look the same age as our dear Nat."

Sophie smiled and nodded, warming at her human's mother's face. "Where's Natalie? I want to see her."

"Right there, sweetheart." Kate said, pointing at the door opposite them. "What do you two want to do?"

Sophie paused, then said, "It's my birthday today, so I want to see my friend." Then she walked in.

Natalie's room was a mess(mostly clothes and teenager stuff) and on the bed sat an older version of Amy Foster, humming along to a tune, earbuds stuck in her ears.

"Natalie?" Sophie shouted.

Natalie looked at her wearily. "Huh? Who are you? Are you Hannah? I met you on Youtube, right? We were both fans of Rachel Platten's songs."

Sophie found it a good point that her sister shouldn't be making friends on the Internet, but she decided not to raise it. "Yes, I love them. You wanna sing one now?" She actually listened to her songs quite frequently.

"Ah." Natalie brightened up. "Hey, let's sing Lone Ranger!"

"Fine by me." Sophie said as Natalie took the guitar. They started to sing the catchy tune.

Maybe I'm selfish, call me see-through,  
But I'm debating if I really need to.  
Be tied to someone forever,  
Sure, I get lonely sometimes and miss being together, but hey!  
I want to roam from city to city,  
Let the highway and the crowd fill the hunger that's in me.  
Fill up with fireworks and tell me I don't fit in,  
I could soak up the fire in the buzz they give me.

Long nights, stay up late,  
Drink the sky, meditate.  
Open eyes, sunroof,  
Give me miles, give me truth.

Sometimes I get high, sometimes I get low,  
But I'm calm as can be in a room full of strangers.  
But oh my, don't try to get close,  
I'm just going to leave because I'm a lone ranger!

I'm a lion, I'm a tiger,  
I'm a caged-bird, I'm on fire.  
Have these paper wings, but they don't hold the air,  
Get so close to somebody, but I don't stay there.  
Much less brave than I admit,  
Much more scared than they all think.  
But I'm protecting this organ in my chest,  
Because the blood, sweat, and tears, they can make quite a mess.

Open eyes, open roof,  
Give me miles, give me truth.

Sometimes I get high, sometimes I get low,  
But I'm calm as can be in a room full of strangers.  
But oh my, don't try to get close,  
I'm just going to leave because I'm a lone ranger!

I don't want to get broken,  
I don't want to get broken.  
I don't want to get broken, cut open, cut open.

I don't want to get broken,  
I don't want to get broken.  
I don't want to get broken, cut open, cut open.

Sometimes I get high, sometimes I get low,  
But I'm calm as can be in a room full of strangers.  
But oh my, don't try to get close,  
I'm just going to leave because I'm a lone ranger.  
(Sometimes I get high,)  
(Because I'm a lone ranger.)

But oh my, don't try to get close,  
I'm just going to leave because I'm a lone ranger.

"Well," Natalie laughed. "That was fun. But besides her songs being catchy, I actually like something else that's in them. They're so meaningful and inspirational. Just listen to Fight Song and this one. Message: never give up and continue fighting, don't break easily. You know, the usual stuff."

Her words sank into Sophie. She should be strong, despite all the mess going on in her world.

And despite having friends, she actually felt like a lone ranger sometimes, because she was abnormal.

 _Well,_ Sophie thought fiercely. _I'll prove them wrong._

* * *

"Wow," Sophie gasped when she saw the chocolate cake. "You even brought a cake for me? I really don't know how to thank you."

"Don't," Natalie's father said, laughing. "It's your sixteenth birthday. Sweet Sixteen, is it not?"

Sophie groaned. "That again? Um. Mrs. Freeman, did you bring soybeans?"

"Call me Kate, dear," said Kate, placing a bag of soybeans into her palm. "Here are your beans."

"Soybean." Sophie said happily. She knew her parents wouldn't ever gain back their memory for life, but she was okay with that.

Natalie came up and patted her back. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday!"

Sophie smiled in the candlelight. "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't really like this chapter, so...DO NOT SET HIGH EXPECTATIONS.**

 **No songs for this one.**

 **News: In case you haven't heard, me and Xylia Neo(author of Keeper Of The Lost Cities: Neverseen and Wizards in Foxfire) will be working together to write a story. But we don't know what story to write. If you have any ideas, feel free to share.**

 **Thank you! :)**

 **Thanks to pen. edge for following! And thank you to all who reviewed! ILYSM.  
**

Sophie teleported back to the Lost Cities and headed back to Everglen for a change. She rang the doorbell and Della came out to escort her in.

"Sophie, what a surprise," she said pleasantly. "I haven't seen you in a while. Good to see you again!"

Sophie smiled, fingering the soy beans inside her pocket. "You too, Della." She followed Della into the living room where Biana was sitting on a couch, applying makeup.

Biana's lips curled up when she saw her friend. "Oh, Sophie, you're right on time. Let's do make-"

"Please, no." Sophie protested, feeling horrified. Biana smirked and muttered under her breath. Then she looked up again.

"Is anything going on?"

Sophie told her everything about Councillor Bronte and the Black Swan. But she left out the part where she visited her parents.

Biana pursed her heart-shaped lips, then broke into an amused smile, and started giggling rather loudly.

Sophie was startled by her hysterical behavior. "What?"

When she'd stopped laughing Biana spoke between shaky breaths(failed attempts to hold back her laughter) and said, "I was asking if there was anything between you and Fitz."

"Oh," Sophie said. "But seriously, Biana, that's not a laughing matter to begin with."

Biana looked confused. "Of course it's not a laughing matter, Sophie Foster. What do you expect me to do? Cry? Of course not. So is anything going on between you two?"

Sophie shook her head vigorously. "No." she said with as much conviction as she could muster.

Biana smiled wanly, standing up and pushing Sophie gently to the stairs, guiding her up to the third room and into Fitz's room.

Before knocking, Sophie looked at Biana hesitantly. "Uh..."

Biana smiled a little wickedly and vanished into thin air. After a moment, a tapping sound could be heard from the door. Sophie sighed. That had to be Biana.

The door opened and Fitz peered out. His teal eyes landed on Sophie.

"Sophie? What are you doing here?"

"I need to discuss the matter with you." She lied, hoping it sounded convincing. She pulled out a loose eyelash at the same time, fidgeting nervously.

* * *

"So how do you plan to confront Councillor Bronte?" Fitz asked, looking at her. Sophie tapped her head thoughtfully, thinking carefully.

"Umm...just confront him?" Sophie said, exasperated already. They'd been discussing for like more than fifteen minutes and still hadn't reached a decision yet.

Suddenly she felt so awful. She was Project Moonlark, but she didn't know how to solve a problem. She'd dealt with Brant before, so why not Bronte?

A stubborn tear slid down her cheek and her whole body shook. Fitz's eyes widened as Sophie sobbed her heart out.

He pulled her close to his chest as she cried. "Don't worry," He soothed. "Everything's going to be alright."

Somehow Sophie doubted that.

Her doubt was confirmed when she opened her eyes and found herself staring at Fitz, whose face was just inches away from hers.

They neared the distance and Sophie felt like the whole world was stopping when his lips pressed against hers.

It was only a few seconds-but it felt like an eternity to Sophie-when a familiar voice-no, _two_ voices rung into their ears.

Sophie and Fitz pulled away. Fitz's cheeks were slightly pink. Sophie knew hers were much more darker.

Keefe smirked at them. "Oooh, they finally did it. Hm, Biana?"

Biana's cheeks were flushed pink with happiness. "I have been waiting for this day for so long." She gushed, and muttered a word under her breath that sounded something like 'whipped'.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you were looking, sister."

"Of course I was." Biana said proudly. "You should be happy that Della went out to Eternalia to go shopping for new clothing." she eyed Sophie happily.

Fitz looked at Sophie. "Bye, Sophie."

Sophie forced her voice to work. "Bye."

* * *

"So what do you think of our dear little Fitz?" Keefe asked, teasing her a little. Though she could hear a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

Biana rubbed her hands eagerly.

Sophie groaned and touched her lips gently, which were still tingling after the kiss.

She didn't know what to think of it. Did she really like Fitz? She really really wasn't sure.

Sophie wasn't sure if she could face Fitz anymore. They were so awkward together. Not like Keefe.

 _Wait, what?_

Sophie shook her head and looked up at her two friends. "Let's go to Havenfield."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, the last chapter sucked so much. Sorry.**

 **Thanks to ForeverFreeFall and Guest for reviewing! But Guest. Chill. When something happens, people are bound to be awkward. So...chill.**

 **Yes, me and Xylia have decided on the story! It is a Sophie and Keefe story and the title is Around The World In Seven Days. Yes, cliche title, I know, but it fits perfectly. Coming in four or five days.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KOTLC or Cher Lloyd...**

* * *

Sophie sighed and looked up at Biana, who was rambling away about 'Sofitz'. She scowled. Ever since Sophie had told Biana about this 'shipping' thing in the Forbidden Cities, Biana had been going on and on and on and on.

"It's finally happening! I can't believe it! So, will you guys go on a date, like the humans call it? Or -"

Sophie groaned. "Oh, Biana, I love you as a friend, but seriously. You sound exactly like a matchmaker."

Biana looked thoughtful. "Hmm, maybe I'll do that when I am old enought to get a career."

Sophie grinned. "I can imagine." Then her eyes softened. "It's been four years since we were friends."

"I will always remember you. For life." agreed Biana, linking hands with Sophie and singing a song softly.

Biana: Normal, Sophie, Italics, Together: Bold

You're my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Because best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there, right beside you  
You're in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you through  
Remember the time, time, times sneaking out of the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
Don't forget all the trouble that we got into  
We got something that you can't undo, do

 _Laughing so darn hard_  
 _Crashed your dad's new car_  
 _All the scars we share_  
 _I promise, I swear_

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just hail me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
 _And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
 _This is my oath to you_

I know I drive you crazy sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We're in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we're King Kong  
In my eyes, you can do, do no wrong  
You've got a best friend sing, singing along

 _Laughing so darn hard_  
 _Crashed your dad's new car_  
 _All the scars we share_  
 _I promise, I swear_

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just hail me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
 _And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
 _This is my oath to you_

 **Oh, I'll never let you go**  
 **Oh, whoa, this is my oath to you**  
 **Oh, just thought that you should know**  
 **Oh, whoa, this is my oath to you**

 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _That you got a home for now and forever_  
 _And if you get low, just hail me whenever_  
 _This is my oath to you_  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

 **Oh ohh**  
 **You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah**  
 **Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you**  
 **Oh ohh**  
 **Wherever you go, just always remember**  
 **You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**  
 **And we'll never change, no matter the weather**  
 **Oh ohh, this is my oath to you**

Biana grinned at her and Sophie grinned back.

"Well, that was fun," Biana remarked. "We should do this together more often. And the song is true." She hugged Sophie. "My friend forever ever."

"Forever and always." Sophie agreed, returning the hug back.

* * *

Sophie crossed her arms, angry. "Why do we have a whole horde of prodigies whispering about me and _Fitz?"_ she cried out, slapping her forehead. Keefe smirked.

"Because you're the Mysterious Miss F., and they want to know a lot more about you. Especially wanting to know more about your _love life."_

She glared at him. "Not funny, Keefe."

He shrugged. "Since when did I say I meant it to be funny? It's the truth."

"Oh boy, the truth," Sophie replied sarcastically. Keefe grinned at her. "Want me to help you?" Sophie looked at him, considering. He _was_ the Master Of Mischeif, anyways. "Okay, you can. So what are you planning?"

She regretted her decision at once when she saw the devillish grin on his face. Sophie crossed her arms again. "So?"

Keefe pulled her to his ditching place and whispered to her. "So we know that the people whispering about you and Loverboy are the ones who have crushes on him, right?"

"Right," said Sophie slowly and carefully, not sure where this was going.

"And they don't have crushes on _me,_ right?"

Sophie looked up, instantly suspicious. "I do not like where this is going." She said dubiously.

Keefe plastered a smirk on his face. "No, we're just taking myself as an example. So, my plan is, a certain guy that you choose (not Fitz, please, Fitz's the undercover) and you will act like boyfriend and girlfriend-"

"WAIT, WHAT?" Sophie screamed at his face.

He held his hands up. "Just suggesting, just suggesting."

She eyed him dubiously. "Do you have a crush on me or something?"

Keefe frowned at her. "Now, why would you say that?"

"Then why would you take _yourself_ as an example of my fake boyfriend?"

Keefe ignored her and said, "So when you start fake-dating your fake boyfriend, the people's attention will be turned over to this fake couple and not focused on you and Fitz. So you and Fitz can have your own la-la-land date while you and the fake boyfriend fake being together."

Sophie said, "You did not answer my question!"

"Which one? You have tons of questions for a girl, Foster!"

She glared at him. " _Oh, never mind._ I'll think about it later."

She walked down the cafeteria, ignoring the stares and whispers about her and Fitz. It must've been Keefe spreading the news around.

Sophie wished that Fitz hadn't kissed her.

* * *

 **The song is Oath, by Cher Lloyd and Becky Gomez.  
**

 **So I think that Keefe likes Sophie. Come on people it's so obvious. Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks to ForeverFreeFall and Guest for reviewing!_**

 ** _ForeverFreeFall: I have no idea if I'm Team Keefe or Team Fitz, but be assured that Xylia Neo is very annoyingly pushing me toward Team Keefe ;) ._**

 ** _Guest: Around The World In Seven Days is a Keefster fanfic and I have no idea if this is going to be one, but this seems to be Fitz...I may create one on my own in the future, you never know!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Keeper of the Lost Cities, Demi Lovato, or Taylor Swift._**

 _"But even if the stars and moon collide..."_ Demi Lovato's voice rang through Sophie's Ipod. Sophie was listening to the gloomy music, because she wasn't sure what to think of Fitz's feelings toward her. Sure, she had a crush on him once, but...Did she now? She wasn't so sure, she mused as she sang along to the chorus of Really Don't Care.

 _But even if the stars and moon collide,_  
 _I'll never want you back into my life._  
 _You can take your words and all your lies,_  
 _Oh oh oh, I really don't care._  
 _Even if the stars and moon collide,_  
 _I'll never want you back into my life._  
 _You can take your words and all your lies,_  
 _Oh oh oh, I really don't care._  
 _Oh oh oh, I really don't care!_

Sophie gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to yell. Despite having the 'sappy session' of friendship with Biana, she still felt frustrated. Everything was so muddled up. Couldn't everything in her life be alright, even after the Neverseen's defeat? Apparently not. Sophie sighed and stood up, tapping the pause button on her Ipod screen. The music stopped.

She fished for her Imparter and stared at the crystal screen, her nerves tangling in her stomach. Her fingers reached for her eyelashes. Sophie barely managed to stop them from plucking a loose eyelash out. If she wanted to talk to Fitz, she needed to act brave. She needed to _be_ brave.

Sophie said, "Show me Fitz," and the screen misted for a few seconds before clearing up again to reveal Fitz.

The hurt on his face was evident and Sophie tried not to look into his eyes. Sophie took a deep breath. "Fitz, I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way. I used to, once, but I don't anymore. So...can we just be friends?" She mustered the courage to look at him and almost took a step back when she saw the fury in his eyes.

He calmed down and said, "Meet me at Havenfield. Are Grady and Edaline home?"

Sophie frowned. "No, they're not. Sure, you can come over." Her voice nearly quavered. Oh, this was going to be so awkward.

* * *

They neared each other at the pastures of Havenfield. Sophie trudged toward Fitz, dread filling the pit of her stomach. What was she going to say to him? What would he say to her? She didn't want this kind of relationship with him.

Fitz looked at her, and sat down. Sophie sat down beside him, unsure.

Fitz placed a hand on hers. "You like to sing human songs?" Sophie repressed a sigh, knowing Biana must have told him. Shouldn't trust Biana.

She saw no comeback, so she just nodded, feeling like an idiot. Fitz grinned, flashing his movie-worthy smile. "Let's sing Blank Space."

Sophie didn't know what he was going at, so she just agreed and sung.

Sophie

 _"Nice to meet you, where have you been?_  
 _I could show you incredible things:_  
 _Magic, madness, heaven, sin._  
 _Saw you there and I thought, 'Oh my god,_  
 _Look at that face, you look like my next mistake.'_  
 _Love's a game, want to play?_  
 _New money, suit and tie,_  
 _I can read you like a magazine._  
 _Ain't it funny rumors fly,_  
 _And I know you heard about me._  
 _So hey, let's be friends,_  
 _I'm dying to see how this one ends._  
 _Grab your passport and my hand,_  
 _I could make the bad guys good for a weekend."_

Fitz

 _"So it's going to be forever,_  
 _Or it's going to go down in flames._  
 _You can tell me when it's over,_  
 _If the high was worth the pain._  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers,_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane._  
 _Because you know I love the players,_  
 _And you love the game."_

Sophie

 _"Because we're young and we're reckless,_  
 _We'll take this way too far._  
 _It'll leave you breathless,_  
 _Or with a nasty scar._  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers,_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane._  
 _But I've got a blank space, darlin',_  
 _And I'll write your name._

 _Cherry lips, crystal skies._  
 _I could show you incredible things._  
 _Stolen kisses, pretty lies._  
 _You're the King, darlin', I'm your Queen._  
 _Find out what you want,_  
 _Be that girl for a month._  
 _Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no._

 _Screaming, crying, perfect storms._  
 _I can make all the tables turn._  
 _Rose garden filled with thorns,_  
 _Keep you second guessing like,_  
 _"Oh my God, who is she?"_  
 _I get drunk on jealousy._  
 _But you'll come back each time you leave,_  
 _'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream."_

Fitz

 _"So it's going to be forever,_  
 _Or it's going to go down in flames._  
 _You can tell me when it's over,_  
 _If the high was worth the pain._  
 _Have a long list of ex-lovers,_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane._  
 _Because you know I love the players,_  
 _And you love the game._

 _Because we're young and we're reckless,_  
 _We'll take this way too far._  
 _It'll leave you breathless,_  
 _Or with a nasty scar._  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers,_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane._  
 _But I've got a blank space, darlin',_  
 _And I'll write your name."_

Before Sophie could end the song, Fitz stopped her by grabbing her wrist gently. He looked into her eyes.

"Sophie, I don't know how to say this in a less awkward way, but...I really like you. You may not have a crush on me now, but I have. And I hope you'll do so too."

Sophie pursed her lips, her heart palpitating furiously. So that was why Fitz wanted to sing this song! _I've got a blank space, darling, and I'll write your name._ He meant that he wanted her to be his...girlfriend.

Wow. That was real big.

"I...I don't know..." Her voice trailed off, suddenly very interested in her feet as a blush crept up her cheeks. Fitz watched her pick out an itchy eyelash. He suddenly became very interested in his shoes. After what seemed like an eternity of unbreakable silence, Fitz looked up again. He let out a sigh.

"The thing is...Wait, what did Keefe tell you?" He asked, his eyes flying wide open. Sophie's hands flew to her temples.

"You read my mind!" She accused. Fitz shook his head, then nodded reluctantly.

"What did he tell you? Sophie, don't pretend you don't know. I know he likes you too. _Everyone_ knows. Apparently, that doesn't include you."

Sophie ignored him, her mind reeling with horror. _Oh my god, oh my god, is this a cliche love triangle is this a cliche love triangle yes it is ohhhh nooooo._

She screamed in frustration. "Ughhhh!Why don't everyone just leave me alone?" Fitz shot her a look. "Oh. I'm the one who told you to talk to me." She tried to calm down, taking shaky deep breaths. "Okay, just let me get this straight. So, I liked you in the past but not now, you didn't like me in the past but now you do, and Keefe has a crush on me. Is that right?"

Fitz nodded, then added, "You forgot Dex."

"OH, FOR GOODNESS' SAKE!" She yelled. "REALLY! THINGS JUST HAVE TO MAKE THEMSELVES MORE COMPLICATED!" Her mind started reeling again, this time at a faster speed. Oh, damn, she didn't have time to sort all this 'lovey dovey' stuff out. Her life was centered around the Black Swan, Councillor Bronte, and now _this._

Just then, a note fluttered down from the sky. Sophie watched it with weary eyes, jumping up to catch it with her fingers. Her hands shook as she read it:

 **Time is running out**

 **Be prepared**

 **Both physically**

 **And mentally**

 **Accept all changes and keep calm on the outside**

 **Do otherwise on the inside**

 **And wait for instructions to be given to you**

 **The mission has started, so**

 **Push all affaire de cœur that you might have away**

 **Please.**

And it was sealed with the sign of the swan.

"What does affaire de cœur mean?" Fitz probed, feeling confused. Sophie bit her lip as she explained that affaire de cœur meant love affair.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh don't worry about that. I'm not going to disturb you in your task of good ridding evil." Sophie nodded unsurely, her eyes still fixed on the elegant letters that sure seemed more like -This Is Impending Doom And Not Even A Mission Can Stop It-.

Sophie didn't really care already. "You"-She jabbed a finger at Fitz-"Be my boyfriend and Keefe can be the fake one. Just to satisfy him." She had no idea what she was playing at as she watched Fitz's face break into a small smile.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it! The songs are Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato and Blank Space by Taylor Swift. Remember I tweaked the lyrics a little to prevent myself from breaking the Fanfiction guidelines.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi guys long time no see. Me and Xylia Neo's other story will be resumed when Xylia removes her hiatus. Don't worry, we're not stopping the story._ **

**_This chapter of Swan Song is completely fluff and no Black Swan or Councillor Bronte stuff. But I'm planning to add that in the next chapter. Be prepared. Muahaha._**

 ** _pen. edge: Yay! I'm so glad you like it! I am good at writing! Oh...*blushes* Oh, I love you. Not in that way of course. But here's cookies! (::) (::) (::) And what can I say about your questions? Keefe's the one who suggested they get 'fake' so...But he will get jealous yes. Hehe. And if something's bad gonna happen, all I can say is...NO SPOILERS! :)_**

 ** _THE ULTIMATE FAN: Wow, that's a lot of proof! Do you wanna be a lawyer when you grow up? If you do, I'm sure you'll make an awesome one! Anyways, I'm not sure which one to choose yet. Someone *cough* Xylia *cough* Neo *cough* is persuading me to join Keefe. But who knows? ;) I don't have Wattpad sadly.  
_**

 ** _ForeverFreeFall: OMG you always review on every single chapter I SERIOUSLY LOVE IT THANKS SO SO MUCH okay I s9hould stop. After staring at the cat face for like, fifteen mins I still don't get how it's a cat face. BUT I TOTALLY GET THE COOKIES. Here's 4...(::) (::) (::) (::)  
_**

 ** _DemigodShadowhunterTribute: Oh, by your name I guess that you're a Percy Jackson fan, a The Mortal Instruments fan, and a Hunger Games fan jumbled into one. Am I right? I did my best! Thanks for fav and follow!_**

* * *

"Really?" asked Fitz, staring into her eyes until Biana got a little uncomfortable. Pssh! Okay, so she liked it that her brother had a crush on Sophie-it was kind of cute, actually-but seriously, would he stop acting like a LOVE-SICK PUPPY!

Sophie did look a little-wait, no, _very-_ uncomfortable as she nodded. "Yeah?" she said, her voice trailing off. "But I still have to promise Keefe about this 'fake couple' thing. Oh, and by doing this I am actually betraying the Black Swan..." She looked down at the note in her hands. Biana almost snorted when she saw her do that. The Black Swan was nothing now, now that the Neverseen was defeated! So why were they still so secret about this 'notes and clues' things? Sophie wasn't their little puppet anymore. She needed to be herself. Sure, she got that there was a new evil and that new evil was Councillor Bronte, but still.

Biana was turning into a very dishonest yet loyal person, by spying on her brother and Sophie. But what needed to be done needed to be done. Biana couldn't have those two doing stupid things when it came to love-they were completely clueless about it. She resisted the urge to sigh and bit her lip, melting away in the shadows.

* * *

Biana had been born into the Lost Cities when Fitz was just two. Fitz had told her she was a rather noisy baby and Alden and Della had to calm her down when she was crying out loud. Oh, really, Biana thought. I bet he was also a noisy baby too.

She and Fitz were the best siblings ever-well, in her opinion anyway. Siblings fight-but they always make up for the fights. They are the best things to have other than the rest of family.

She entered Everglen, packing her bag for the school day tomorrow. Seven silver pencils, check. Home crystal for emergencies, check. The completed task assignments ready to hand in to Magnate Leto, check.

Magnate Leto?

See, Biana had a secret. She was an undercover for Magnate Leto. Magnate Leto had told her to watch out for suspicious figures outside Foxfire. Told her these kind of things had been circulating around lately, and he was deeply concerned about the safety of Foxfire Academy. Biana didn't totally believe him, but who was she one to argue? She could see the care and concern in his eyes.

Speaking about care and concern, Biana still cared about Keefe. He was her first crush, but Sophie was his only love. No one else would do, he had even confessed to Biana. Biana tried to hide the jealously bubbling and boiling inside her, replacing it with shock.

She didn't want to be jealous of Sophie. Sophie was the only real friend who was a girl. Even Maruca was fake. Everything was fake. Except Sophie. Biana sighed and sank on her bed, ready to go to bed.

She armed herself with fluffy pillows as Della kissed her cheek and said goodnight to her. When the lights flickered off, a tear slid down Biana's cheek as she sang herself to sleep.

 _Keefe looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_  
 _That I want and I need everything that we should be._  
 _I'll know she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_  
 _She's got everything that I have to live without!_

 _Keefe talks to me, I laugh because it's just so funny_  
 _That I can't even see every time when he's with me._  
 _He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_  
 _Wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night?_

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_  
 _The only one that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._  
 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

 _Keefe walks by me, can't he tell that I can't breathe?_  
 _And there he goes, so perfectly,_  
 _The kind of flawless I wish I could be._  
 _She better hold him tight, give him all her love,_  
 _Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky, because_

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_  
 _The only one that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._  
 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

 _So I drive home for now_  
 _As I switch off the lights,_  
 _I'll put his picture down_  
 _And maybe get some sleep tonight._

 _Because he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_  
 _The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart._  
 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._  
 _He's the time taken up, but he's never enough,_  
 _And he's all that I need to fall into._

 _Keefe looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..._

Biana wiped her tears off her eyes and gazed into blank space.

You can't think about him, she told herself sternly. You're Biana Vacker. Now go to bed without any interruptions.

She didn't.

* * *

Biana woke up to find her pillows a little wet at some parts. She touched them, then sniffed them. She wrinkled her nose. That was so disgusting. She gagged and made her bed, then headed down for breakfast, dressed in her Foxfire uniform. Her mind wandered off to last night. Why had she been so..weak? Why was she not strong? She couldn't be heartbroken. Heartbreak never solved anything.

"Biana, are you alright?" Della gasped when she trudged down to the dining hall. Biana looked up, surprised.

"Yes. Why?"

Fitz jumped in and said, "Your eyes are red and puffy and you have dark circles under them."

Biana really wanted to curse at that moment but she refrained from doing so. Instead, she looked at them, smiled the 'Biana's dazzling smile' and said sweetly, "I was worried that Sophie wouldn't treat my dear li'l brother well. No. Like for real. Especially now that they are a couple. How sweet."

Fitz and Della gaped at her. Fitz looked absolutely terrified. "Biana! How did you find out!"

Biana smiled and lied, "Well, Sophie told me. Obviously." Kind of true too, since Biana was going to drill Sophie with questions and advice later. Fitz's shoulders relaxed. Della on the other hand looked positively happy. She was literally glowing with pride.

She strangled Fitz in a bear hug. "Oh my goodness, this is finally happening! And my prediction did come true too, four years ago." Her eyes turned wistful. "Well, actually two predictions, for that matter."

"What?" They demanded to know. Alden and Alvar were away from work. It was the perfect chance to ask Della.

Della smiled. "Well, I told Sophie when she grows up she'll be a heartbreaker, right?"

"Right," They mumbled. Biana fingered her registry pendant, wishing she didn't feel so troubled. Heartbreak was her most hated thing.

Because of him.

"And she really did. She looks so beautiful now. No wonder, Fitz dear."

Fitz turned red and he snapped, "Mum! I didn't like Sophie just because of her looks!"

Della nodded. "Yes, I know. The other prediction of mine is that you two will get together in the future." She stared at Fitz. "And you really did."

Fitz, embarrassed, looked away. "But I don't know if she returns my feelings."

Biana snorted. "Please. She does! One look at her and you know she's completely lovestruck." She looked at the giant grandfather clock. "Wow, time passes fast. Let's hurry to Foxfire."

They bid farewell to Della and set off to the Leapmaster.

Biana kept laughing on the way.

Curious, Fitz asked her, "What's so funny?"

Biana's jaw tightened. "None of your business."

 _I was just thinking about how ironic it is that Keefe's completely lovestruck with Sophie too._

* * *

 ** _Song is Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so...*shrugs* Be prepared. As I had warned you last chapter. Let the...um...action begin._**

 ** _Thanks to waterfallphoenix for following and "favouriting" my story! Love sent to you._**

 ** _THE ULTIMATE FAN: Well, whatever occupation you choose, I hope it'll be what you are most happy with! :)_**

 ** _Guest: 'Nooooo'? No what? I mean, nothing really devastating happened in the last chapter, but whatever...;) I love it when people review!_**

 ** _pen. edge: Uh duh, Fitz will definitely get hurt too. I mean, everyone here will get hurt in some sort of way. *evil cackle* But they will end up happy! Oh, yay, I'm talented! You are too, honestly! Have a batch of 'freshly baked' cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) P.S. And they are chocolate chip. Do you like chocolate chip? I'm not sure! But I love it!_**

 ** _ForeverFreeFall: Oh, man, I really wanted to see the cat face. But NEVER MIND-I will find something else to indulge in-okay? Ahahaha...I loved the last chapter too!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: The song is One Last Time by Ariana Grande and I don't own that or KOTLC! Lyrics tweaked so if you want to see the real lyrics go on YouTube :P_**

The morning dawned bright and early as Sophie slung her bag over her shoulder, headed downstairs to eat her breakfast, bid farewell to Grady and Edaline, then headed to the Leapmaster and light-leaped to Foxfire.

Her heart was stalling in dread and her lip quivering slightly. Her hands were dying to pick out eyelashes. She took deep breaths, bit her lip furiously, and let her hands grasp her bag so tightly that she thought it was going to wear.

She needed to be brave. Not let anyone especially Stina know that she was fearful of this plan.

Geez, she was just sixteen. Why did she have to be involved in such... _romantic_ and _dangerous_ plans?

First it was Fitz who had confessed his love for her.

Next, Keefe insisted they fake date each other.

Then, if that wasn't enough, the Black Swan barged in and told her to defeat this new evil oh-so-called, none other than Councillor Bronte, the grumpy "old" elf that had always held a grudge against Sophie.

Wow. Her life was really exciting and thrilling-NOT.

Sophie sighed and let the light take her to Foxfire, then she followed the huge crowd of prodigies heading toward the assembly hall. But when the prodigies caught sight of her, they started whispering and staring at her and soon the crowd began to disperse, making way for Sophie to go down the road of humiliation.

Sophie's cheeks flushed bright red but then Keefe arrived and grinned at her. "Only Foster knows how to clear a crowd so effectively."

Some of the crowd swooned at his cute sentence while others just glared at the both of them, jealousy brewing. Sophie sighed again. She really didn't have time for this. So, she played along and swatted Keefe playfully, saying, "Oh, Keefe. You know I'm with Fitz now..."

Keefe said nothing to this, but sighed. "I talked to Biana this morning, and she wasn't looking really good. She even snapped at me. Said that I was a love struck guy living in his own lala land, thinking that..." He trailed off. Sophie frowned in confusion, but didn't say anything.

The crowd sighed, the kind of swooning sigh. Sophie rolled her eyes as she followed Keefe side-by-side to the assembly hall. She said goodbye to Keefe and headed toward the swarming plethora of prodigies. Dex and Marella met her there, and each of them had a secret smile hidden in the corners of their lips.

Sophie shot them a death glare and said, "What?" She tensed up when she saw Marella. She knew that she was her friend now, but she couldn't help seeing the Marella who'd stood by Stina and sneered at Sophie.

Marella shrugged and turned around, her intricate little braids flying across her shoulder. Was it just Sophie's imagination, or did she seem...happier? A blissful smile was plastered on her lips, and it wasn't fake or forced. It was the kind of smile that told people you were love struck.

 _Uh-oh..._

Sophie whipped her head around, following Marella's eyes. She found her staring at Jensi.

"What. The. Hell." Sophie muttered. She turned to Dex, who had an oblivious look on his face. "Dex, did you know this all along?"

Dex nodded. "She confessed to me, and I told her to tell Jensi that. 'Cause, dude, obviously it's a two-sided relationship."

Sophie frowned. "How did this become a high school or something?" They sat down on the floor. Dex bit his lip.

"Y'know, Sophie...I used to have a crush on you."

Sophie whirled around to face him. He gave her an awkward smile. "But now I don't. Because, I realise, you're my friend. My best friend. IT wouldn't do to mess our friendship up with some stupid crush. And I know now, that I didn't really have that feeling for you."

Sophie's shocked expression was replaced with a gentle smile as she shook Dex's hand. "Thanks, Dex."

Dex looked confused. "For what?" Sophie squeezed his hand warmly.

"For everything."

Dex stared gratefully at Sophie. But their peaceful and blissful moment was interrupted oh-so-abruptly. The lights flicked off and the hall was plunged into total darkness. Screams erupted from everywhere. Sophie panicked too, trying to see something, anything, but her eyes only reached total darkness.

She could hear Dame Alina saying, "D-Don't worry, p-prodigies. It-It's just an unexpected blackout. We need to calm down, okay?" Her voice was muffled again by the whispers and screams of fright and fear.

Sophie reached to pick an itchy eyelash as her heart palpitated with a great ferocity. She strained her ears and picked up a strange conversation. Was that Biana? And...Magnate Leto?

"Magnate Leto," Biana greeted. "This blackout...What do you think about it? Could it have something to do with...the bad people you said that were trying to sabotage Foxfire?"

Sophie frowned. What? Bad people? Sabotage Foxfire? Could there be any link between that and Councillor Bronte? She knew eavesdropping wasn't good but she strained her ears again and managed to pick out Magnate Leto's reply to Biana's question.

"Frankly, Miss Vacker, I have no idea too. But I personally think it might. But, before we investigate further into this situation, we need to calm down the prodigies. Hear them all screaming. The Mentors are trying to comfort them but to no avail. So, Miss Vacker, I think you should do the job."

"What? How?"

"I heard that you've got a gentle singing voice. Go. Croon, warble, hum, or just sing, I don't care. Miss Vacker, I'm counting on you."

There was a silence before Biana said. "Okay. Alright. Fine. I'll go sing. It won't be my fault if they start screaming even louder than before."

"Oh, I doubt that."

Then the conversation stopped entirely, and Sophie's head was spinning. She held her head to contain all the information that she had just obtained. Her photographic memory absorbed them like a sponge, and she let her mind whirl with the new ideas introduced into her head.

So there were people trying to sabotage Foxfire. But why? For what motive? It was not like staging a blackout here would do anything...right?

Sophie slapped her head as she realised it. Of _course_ they could do something! The hall was filled with all the prodigies and Mentors! When the hall was totally dark, even just for one or two minutes, the people could wreck something elsewhere-and that something elsewhere might be something very very important!

Sophie tried to think about important things over the noise of chatters and her mind finally clicked the jigsaw puzzle pieces together. There was only one place that was super important in the whole school. The Hall of Illumination.

Before she could process her thought even further, a soft, lulling voice broke the resounding noise. The hall fell silent as Biana's song filled the whole place.

I was a liar,  
I gave in to the fire.  
I know I should have fought it,  
At least I am being honest.  
I feel like a failure,  
Because I know I failed you.  
I should have done you better,  
And you don't want a liar.

And I know, and I know, and I know,  
She is your everything,  
But, boy, it's the other way round with me.  
And I know, and I know, and I know,  
That you want everything,  
But I got nothing here without you.

One last time,  
I need to be the one that takes you home.  
One more time,  
I swear to you, after that, I'll let you go.  
Baby, I don't care if you only have her in your heart.  
All I really care about is that you'll wake up in my arms.  
One last time,  
I need to be the one that takes you home.

I don't deserve it,  
Of course I don't deserve it,  
But please, stay with me a moment,  
I swear I'll make it worth your time.  
Why can't you forgive me?  
At least just temporarily?  
I know it's always my fault,  
I should have been more careful...

And I know, and I know, and I know,  
She gives you everything,  
But, boy, I couldn't give it to you.  
And I know, and I know, and I know,  
That you got everything,  
But I have nothing here without you, darling.

Please, one last time,  
I need to be the one who takes you home.  
Just one more time,  
I swear to you, after that I'll let you go.  
Baby, I don't care if you only have her in your heart.  
All I really care about is that you'll wake up in my arms.  
So one last time,  
I need to be the one who takes you home.

I know I should have fought it,  
At least I'm being honest .  
But stay with me a second,  
I swear I'll make it worth it.  
I really don't want to be without you, lonely.

So one last time!  
I need to be the one who takes you home!  
Just one more time!  
I promise, after that I'll let you go!  
Baby, I don't care if you only have her in your heart.  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms, in my arms!  
One last time,  
I need to be the one who takes you home!

One last time,  
I need to be the one who takes you home...

Biana's voice cracked at the last word, and even though Sophie couldn't see her, she thought she was crying. Her sharp ears picked up a barely audible rasp from Biana.

"This is for him..."

The prodigies cheered loudly for her and everyone seemed at peace now.

"Bravo, Biana! That was one hell of a performance!"

"Want to do it again? That was simply amazing!"

"Wow, Biana! I had no idea you could sing so well!"

Biana's sharp breaths caught. "No, thank you. I...I think I better rest now."

Suddenly, the lights went on and Biana could be seen on the screen. She gasped and laughed, leaving the screen. Her nose and cheeks were slightly pink as she vanished. The screen went up again and Biana strode into the hall. She was flushed pink and seemed subdued but happy at the same time. She seemed distracted and off.

Before anyone could get to her, Biana suddenly jerked straight up, her eyes filled with fear and fright. Her shoulders seemed to be grabbed by someone invisible as her feet scraped noisily against the floorboards. She started screaming, but suddenly she stopped and her body slumped against something that couldn't be seen.

And before anyone could get to her, pale cobalt blue light swallowed her and she vanished along with her invisible abductor.

A cry rang out and the prodigies started panicking again. Sophie swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart racing. Who had taken Biana? Why was she taken?

Just then, a warm hand grabbed Sophie's shoulder. Sophie whirled around, her body poised for any kidnappers, but it was Fitz, Keefe, and Dex.

Sophie relaxed and said, "I thought you were one of the abductors."

Dex looked absolutely terrified. "C-Could it b-be...t-them?"

'Them' was the Neverseen. The nightmares in Sophie's mind were vivid and inescapable. But Fitz shook his head.

"It couldn't be. They all are in Exile, remember?" He shot a pointed look at Sophie. "And it's a new evil."

Keefe, surprisingly, hadn't said anything yet. His face was ghost white and he seemed to be staring into blank space.

Fitz shook him. "Keefe. Are you alright? What's bugging you?"

Keefe said quietly, "If Biana never returns, it's my fault."

Sophie, Dex, and Fitz gasped. "What? How is it your fault, Keefe? Nobody could be blamed here!" Sophie demanded.

"She was distracted after she sang the song." Keefe said nervously.

Dex raised his eyebrows. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

Keefe looked away as he whispered, "Because the song was meant for me."


	12. Chapter 12

**_So, I had 2 days of dastardly insects inside my house. Mosquito. Baby lizard. Beetle. Hornet. Yeah, it was awesome. NOT. I'm supposed to be studying for my exams, not meeting terrifying creepy-crawlies and bloodsucking creatures in my house. Ha. Ha. And yeah, I have a fear of insects, don't judge._**

 ** _Hailee Swan: Glad you like my story. Unfortunately, this is a Sofitz story, so...sorry. But thanks for reviewing and liking my story! I have no idea who to ship so I'm just trying writing different ships._**

 ** _THE ULTIMATE FAN: I should become a writer? Maybe, since I like drawing too, I have no idea. But I would become a book illustrator or an author if I would! And yeah, I try to take everyone seriously. Discrimination shouldn't exist! Keefe and Biana are quite cute together,if I don't say! Maybe I'll put them together. But Wattpad just isn't for me. I think, maybe in the future?_**

 ** _ForeverFreeFall: Ah, this is a Sofitz ship. But there are some Kophie inside too, because it's really obvious Keefe has a crush on Sophie too. A little bit of Keana too :) And thanks!_**

 ** _Xylia Neo: Your 1st review here! You finally reviewed! Wow! Thanks ah!_**

 ** _fiona: Sure! :)_**

 ** _Short chapter with no song. This chapter is practically just a filler, but it shows you what danger the characters are in. Shhh...  
_**

 ** _And thanks to Betsbets, and BookButterfly11 for adding a follow to the story!_**

* * *

 _Recap: Biana got kidnapped...  
_

 _Keefe said quietly, "If Biana never returns, it's my fault."_

 _Sophie, Dex, and Fitz gasped. "What? How is it your fault, Keefe? Nobody could be blamed here!" Sophie demanded._

 _"She was distracted after she sang the song." Keefe said nervously._

 _Dex raised his eyebrows. "And what does that have to do with anything?"_

 _Keefe looked away as he whispered, "Because the song was meant for me."_

* * *

"What do you mean, the song was meant for you?" Sophie said, puzzled. "Of course, I heard her whisper, 'This song is for him', but there are so many boys in the Foxfire campus, so how can it be one in a million chances that the song was meant for you? It doesn't make sense. Biana and you were never a couple!"

Lady Alexine glared at them. "Sit down and listen to instructions!"

They obliged, sat down together, and continued discussing.

Keefe shrugged. "Well, maybe, but the meaning is there. I just know."

Dex rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. Are you some sort of fortune teller, huh? Are you physic? How do you know for sure? Could be she has a secret boyfriend nobody knows about and they broke up and-"

"This isn't a Hollywood movie, Dex," Sophie interrupted him.

Fitz looked white with worry. "Whatever! Can you stop discussing about the stupid song? My sister is kidnapped. Kidnapped! And you are not worried about who's the kidnapper and where she is being taken to now?" His fingers picked at each other and a drop of cold sweat dripped down his forehead.

Sophie patted his back, leaning in. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out-eventually." Although she wasn't sure at all herself, she tried not to pick out eyelashes wildly. Her fingers shook as she intertwined hers with Fitz, calming the both of them down.

Fitz exhaled. "Thanks." But then he noticed that Dex and Keefe were glaring at him, so he and Sophie pulled away. Magnate Leto's face appeared on the screen.

"Well, it seems that we have a rather large complication," He began.

" _Large complication_ is putting it lightly," Sophie muttered, feeling rebellious.

"Well, three large complications actually..."

"That's more like it," said Sophie, nodding her head. "Wait what? Three?"

"As you know, the lights had went off just now and the whole school was in a panic, and now we cannot have lessons until we sort this whole mess out first, which will take quite a long time. Secondly, when the lights were up, Biana Vacker was dragged away from Foxfire by an unknown person."

Mutterings and whispers began to fill the air.

"But I assure you, a dozen search teams are on their way now to scour the place for Miss Vacker, so worry not. The third and last complication. The most serious of all. We have inspected the place thoroughly for anything suspicious or missing, and we discovered that something has been planted in the Foxfire campus. Something very dangerous."

He placed a cloth-wrapped object onto the table in front of him, then put on gloves onto his hands and with quick, deft fingers, untied the knot in the cloth. He let the smooth fabric fall to the ground and revealed the mysterious object inside.

It was a bottle, with blinding blue light so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes.

"Oh no," gasped Sophie. "I recognise that bottle!"

Memories of her first year in Foxfire came rushing into her mind like a strong river current. The bottle. Her damaging her hands. Dex taking her to see Elwin. The look of terror on Sir Astin's face when Sophie showed him the bottle of starlight. The Tribunal.

"It's Elementine," Sophie breathed as the whole school dived into a panic pool of infinite possibilities and consequences. Her mind felt like it was spinning and she put a hand to her head. "Not again..."

Fitz steadied her as Sophie shut her eyes.

"This bottle," Magnate Leto continued, completely oblivious to the panicking prodigies, "contains starlight from a forbidden star whose name shall not be known. It has the power to blow up the entire building of Foxfire-or even beyond the seriousness of that. Consequently, Foxfire is evacuated. Please use the Leapmaster to return back to your homes for safety measures."

Dex exchanged a worried look with Sophie. "Elementine, huh?" he breathed, shaking his head.

Keefe looked confused. "What's up with the two of you? What's Elementine? Is there anything you're not telling us?"

"It's a secret and must be kept secret," Sophie said calmly. "We must wait for the larger crowd of prodigies to disperse first, then we shall head for the Leapmaster." Her hands shook while she said that though. Her friends nodded nervously and waited patiently but tensely for the crowd to disappear first, then they ran off to the Leapmaster, away from the undetermined future of Foxfire Academy.

Fitz held her hand while they were running. The warmth of his hand radiated off Sophie. It felt foreign and new to her, but somehow, it felt right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if I've been neglecting this story for a while. I really forgot about this one... But I will try not to from now...  
**

 **To THE ULTIMATE FAN,**

 **Thank you so much! Not a lot of people say that I can become an author or an artist, and they look at me in disbelief. But I don't really care if nobody else believes, 'cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me ;) And same with you! Choose whatever occupation you wanna have, as long as you enjoy doing it! Wattpad is pretty hopeless right now, but someday I'll get it.**

 **To pen. edge,**

 **Man, I love reading your reviews, they make me all so hopeful and happy inside. Well, about all the questions, I guess you've got to read on ;) Thank you! Love you~like a love song.  
**

 **To Sophie Foster,**

 **Probably it's a Sofitz ship, but there'll be some Keefster and Keana inside too! It's all about that mix, about that mix. ;) Yeah, I admit there are lesser Fitz &Sophie stories on FanFiction now. Last time there used to be more. But I guess it's up to Sophie to decide who she chooses in the end. And that choice will be up to Shannon Messenger! Thanks for liking my story anyway!  
**

 **To ObsidianRose11,**

 **Thanks for the follow and fav for both me and my story! :)))  
**

 **Song is Drag Me Down by One Direction.**

 **I don't own One Direction or Keeper of the Lost Cities.**

* * *

 _ **Biana**_

She couldn't feel anything - her kidnapper had her drink a mind-mushing sedative that sent her mind spinning with an unusually big wildness. The rim of the glass bottle parted her cracked lips as the revolting liquid flowed down her gullet and into her stomach and intestines, starting to shut her systems down.

On the brink of unconsciousness, Biana tried to get a glimpse of her abductor. They were in a luxurious room that was lined with jewellery and gleaming jewels that seemed to laugh at her. The room seemed queerly familiar but she couldn't put her finger on the right location. Her eyes drooped threateningly as they drifted towards the figure beside her. She thought she saw a glistening crown encrusted with intricately carved diamonds resting comfortably on a head when a black wave crashed over her mind and everything went scarily dark.

The last thing she thought was: _Well, at least I told him my true feelings about him._

Then she slumped on the cushions.

* * *

 **Keefe**

There wasn't anything he could do.

Alden said so.

Master Leto said so.

The Mentors said so.

Even Sophie said so.

He so wanted to help - it was an urge that he felt every single day. Every single hour. Every single minute. Every single second. And every single millisecond. Biana was kidnapped - she was distracted and had no way to defend against her abductor - and she had been distracted by him. By Keefe. The weighing doubt swirled around his mind like a wild frenzy and he didn't even have the heart to play pranks or make jokes that were even the slightest of funny.

What if Biana never came back? What if the search party failed to find Biana - which was a very likely possibility. And it would all be because of him!

No. He wouldn't let the guilt break him. His friends needed him. Well, he wasn't so sure about his parents, but there were still things in life worth living for. Sophie's warm brown eyes and soft blonde hair appeared in his mind, complete with a shy smile and a slight blush. Perfect. He saved the picture in his photographic memory and finally, an idea of a smile appeared on his lips.

He would go and see Sophie and see if anything was to be done about Biana. If the adults couldn't do it, well, they two would do it. Together.

* * *

 **Sophie**

Sophie knew Keefe was heartbroken.

Truth to be told, she was too. She could still remember every moment she and Biana spent together, no matter sweet or bitter. They two might not have been the friendliest of people to each other at the beginning but Sophie truly, really cherished her friend and would never betray her.

But she was gone now.

Her hand went to her chest, the part where her heart beat with a steady rhythm. She was lucky. And she was going to use that luck to its best potential to save Biana.

Her train of thoughts were abruptly cut off when a knock sounded downstairs. Sophie bounded step after step down the stairs to open the door and see who it was. Keefe was standing outside, giving her a small smile. Sophie tried to smile back but her heart shattered when she saw the amount of sadness inside his smile. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Come in," she muttered, and beckoned Keefe to come in.

Keefe stood there, unsure and fidgeting. "Well, Sophie...I know this isn't really the appropriate time to do this, but..."

He edged nearer to Sophie slowly, closing the distance between them. Sophie's heart beat fast and her cheeks flushed as Keefe pulled her into a hug. His arms wrapped around her waist and he nestled his neck on her shoulder, snuggling against her.

"Keefe-" Sophie's words were cut off abruptly when Keefe pressed his lips to hers softly.

Tingles went down her spine and lips as Sophie stood there, frozen in shock. She couldn't feel anything but the warmth of Keefe's lips on hers. Sophie mustered her courage and put her arms awkwardly around Keefe's neck. His arms tightened around Sophie's waist and pulled her closer until there was literally no space between their bodies.

When they finally pulled apart, a familiar, fuming voice sounded behind them.

"Now what do you think you're doing?!"

Fitz. He looked seriously pissed off and Sophie could literally see the hot steam shooting out of his ears like a steam train giving off steam. His face was red like an Angry Bird and his eyebrows were scrunched together.

Keefe and Sophie stood there, shocked and scared. Sophie bit her lip in anxiety. Fitz was really very angry.

Fitz stalked closer to them. He regarded Keefe coldly. "Keefe, go. Sophie and I have something serious to talk about. Alone."

Keefe went off without a word. Next, Fitz looked at Sophie, saying, "I thought you liked me."

It was a general normal statement without any strong emotion, but the way he said it filled the sentence with betrayal and hurt. And something more.

Disappointment.

Sophie looked down. "I...I didn't know how to react. He suddenly just kissed me, like that. And I thought we already agreed to this 'fake boyfriend' thing."

"Yeah, but still! You're okay with this thing? I do have feelings too, alright? Keefe might have a crush on you, but remember who confessed to you first!"

Sophie looked away. "Yes, but are you jealous?" She started to walk away.

When she was halfway out of her room, Fitz suddenly caught up with her. He grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her towards him. She yelped and fell into his arms. Fitz touched her lips with his. One second later, they pulled apart and Sophie stared into Fitz's deep teal eyes. Electrifying tingles traveled all around her body.

"Yes," he said with a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

Sophie was awestruck for a moment, then began to hum a soft but catchy melody, singing:

 _All my life,_  
 _You stood by me,_  
 _When no one else was ever behind me._  
 _All these lights,_  
 _They can't blind me._  
 _With your love, nobody can drag me down._

 _If I didn't have you there would be nothing left,_  
 _The shadow of a girl who could never be her best._  
 _If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun._  
 _You taught me how to be someone,  
And truly believe in myself, because  
_

 _All my life,_  
 _You stood by me,_  
 _When no one else was ever behind me._  
 _All these lights,_  
 _They can't blind me._  
 _With your love, nobody can drag me down._

 _And I truly appreciate that._

Fitz looked at Sophie gratefully and they snuggled against each other, their shoulders touching. A sad smile stretched across Sophie's pink lips as her honey brown eyes softened and glistened, misting up with hot tears that streaked down her cheek one by one slowly. Fitz used his finger to gently flick the salty tears off her cheeks.

Sophie sniffed and looked at Fitz gratefully. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

Fitz smiled back and murmured, "But I wanted to."

 **But there is good news. In case you haven't heard:**

 **THERE IS GOING TO BE A FIFTH BOOK!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi. I am on holiday (this is my second last dau) but I decided to update this so I can get it off my mind first. When I get back from my holiday I promise I'll update ATWISD. Thanks to all those who reviewed: THE ULTIMATE FAN ForeverFreeFall pen. edge Obsidian11Rose Guest !**_

 _ **To THE ULTIMATE FAN: Thanks and I love you so much. I'm really grateful for the awesome encouragement you've given me to become an author! And hopefully I can get Wattpad someday...someday... :) I'm not really a fan of OD but since I kinda know that song so I added it to my collection. And thanks for trying to tell ForeverFreeFall that she's not a 'traitor'! I'm also like you, standing by the sidelines but I honestly don't care who she goes with as long she's happy. Thanks a million! :)  
**_

 _ **ForeverFreeFall: Yeah, fifth book, no lie. :) And I really agree about the 'waiting for 1 year for that freaking book to come out' thing. And if you can do song puns, so can I! Don't worry about Shannon choosing which guy to go to Sophie! I really have a feeling she'll choose Keefe, I dunno, but who cares? Well, I don't really care if nobody else believes, 'cause Kophie shippers still got a lot of fight left in them! (lol I hope you get that pun) And you are NOT a traitor! Everyone's shippings waver sometime, and I often go from Team Dex to Team Keefe, then Team Keefe to Team Fitz! I don't know if you've noticed, but book 1 was mainly about Sophie and Dex, which made me ship them, but book 2 was more about Sophie and Keefe, which made me switch to their team, and book 3 was about Sophie and Fitz's trust in each other, which I love too. Honestly, I have no idea!**_

 _ **pen. edge: Well, I felt like I was dying too when I read Future Self because you kept switching teams, haha now you know what it feels like! Hahaha, no I'm just kidding with you. Your writing is seriously amazing and sometimes I even think, "Man how can I publish anything like this?" But yeah seriously! I know you look up greatly to people like twinkletoestbh :P but please don't compare writings! Everyone's writing style is different and attracts different people who have different tastes! So don't feel bad about yourself. I try not to compare too but I really think I'm so lucky to have reviewers like you! :) And I'm really really really sorry for the late update but I've been for a break for slightly more than one week. Sorry!**_

 _ **Obsidian11Rose: Yeah, there is going to be a fifth book! And thanks for the kind words! Love you! :) Thanks for the favourite and follow anyway!**_

 _ **Guest: Yeah I know my fanfiction is crazy right? But fanfictions are meant to be crazy especially when it's a shipping story. And thanks for liking my story! I know it's frustrating sometimes when people can't choose between what ship but they're just considering very carefully who would Sophie be most happy with. I have no hard feelings about people being Team so-and-so or otherwise!**_

 _ **Thanks to Obsidian11Rose for the follows and favourites! Sending lots of love.**_

 _ **This chapter is in Biana's POV. Longest chapter I've ever written, near to three thousand words. Wow. :)**_

 _ **Not Xylia level, but close for me right? :))))))**_

* * *

 _ **Biana  
**_

Biana could not see anything. Something that felt like hard, rough, and scratchy fabric was tied firmly around her head, covering her eyes and mouth, leaving the nose exposed to fresh, cool air but obscuring her vision and disabling her to scream at the same time.

Well, she could scream, but she was terrified of the consequences if she decided to open her mouth. The kidnapper was not there but she dare not suffer the wrath of him or her.

But except for the cloth tied around her head and the hard rough rope digging into the skin of her arms, her kidnapper didn't really give her the worst treatment he or she was capable of giving. Why did she say that? Well, for a first, she was evidently bent on a soft carpet ground. Biana could feel the soft strands of the carpet tickling her sore skin, fluttering in the cold air. Speaking of cold air, that brought Biana to the second point. Cold air. Not unbearable, climate-changing cold air, but comfortable, relaxing cool air.

They must be in an air-conditioned room. How luxurious for a kidnapper. Biana knew. Sophie had told her all about her experience when she was abducted by the Neverseen. She was tied firmly from arms to legs and was even tortured by a Pyrokinetic. He had ruthlessly burnt her with his raging flames that leaped out unnaturally from his hands. Biana shivered, frightened, and that was when she heard an inhuman voice.

 _Shhhiiiccc...Creeaakkk...Shhhiiccc...Creeaak..._

Biana couldn't resist it anymore. She screamed, her ear-piercing voice filling the still air. The fright and fear instilled wholly in her voice made her scream sound even louder. Biana panted, gasping for air. It was so unlike her, so unladylike to scream, but it was no time for girliness.

How long must she stay here? It had been two days already. She wasn't even fed any food. Only water. Her stomach yearned for the tantalizing, tempting and delicious meals she always savoured. She remembered her happiness when she sunk her teeth into the juicy vegetables. That made her want to be grateful for the food and she made a quick mental note to thank the gnomes when she reached home.

If she ever reached home.

A tinge of sadness washed over her. She thought of Alden. Della. Fitz. Sophie. Keefe. Dex. And all her other friends. What were they doing now? How were they feeling about her now? A memory of Keefe surfaced in her mind, happy and with that flawless trademark smirk, and shook her head vigorously. She couldn't think of him now. But was he even the tiniest bit concerned when she was captured here? What was he thinking? Biana thought she just basically embarrassed herself in front of Keefe, and the whole Foxfire Academy. She made it pretty obvious that it was for him. Anyway, when she had finished singing, amongst all the cheering and clapping, she had whispered, "This is for him." Anybody could have heard that, and speculated it was Keefe Biana dedicated the song for. Because, anyways, she and Keefe had tons of history. Her mind flashed back uncomfortably to the disturbing memories lurking inside the darkest parts of her mind.

It had been a wild day at Foxfire, and it wasn't even lunch break yet. In frustration and stress, Biana slammed her pink decorated locker with much more force than she needed to. The locker went _bang_ and the loud sound echoed all around the halls. The usually chattery prodigies fell silent at the wild noise that came from the famous 'Princess Prettypants' as Marella Redek had snarkily nicknamed her and the halls were so quiet that anybody could hear a single pin drop on the hard marble ground.

Biana gritted her teeth and collected all her necessary books for the next lesson, getting up from her squatting position to get to her next lesson. The prodigies sensed her bad attitude and must've decided not to disturb her in anyway, because when Biana started walking towards the crowd, they soundlessly backed away to form a clear pathway for Biana to walk through.

She was halfway stalking to her next class when a sharp voice called out, "Miss Vacker! What kind of attitude is this? Detention today during lunch break for misbehaviour. No exceptions!"

Magnate Leto stared her down, making Biana want to squirm. This was bad. She had never received any kind of punishment or detention before, and this for sure wasn't the type of thing she was looking forward to. What would everybody else think of her? She always one of the 'goody goody Vacker student' and now she had failed her title.

And it wasn't like she could defy the principal of Foxfire...

Biana gritted her teeth again, harder this time as the prodigies around her started sniggering and whispering scornfully behind her back as she said curtly, "Yes, Magnate Leto." and used heavy footsteps to walk to the classroom where Lady Tylina was waiting for her to begin their one-on-one Vanisher session.

After a session of draining Vanishing training, Biana walked towards the cafeteria with a heavy heart and a burden weighing down on her shoulders. Just as she expected, the whole school's eyes turned to face her as she walked towards the queue for the cafeteria food. Stina the bully was in front of her and she turned around to face Biana, a mocking look on her face that Biana hated with burning passion.

"So the perfect girl isn't so perfect now, huh?" Stina asked Biana, cocking her head sideways in a mocking way. Everyone shifted their attention to the two girls' conversation.

More like an exchange of insulting words, Biana thought as anger rose up in her.

However, she managed to keep her anger under control as she smiled sweetly at Stina (who gave her a weird look) and said in a soft, fake voice, "I decided to do that on purpose, so I could join someone special in detention."

A series of "Awww"s rose in the air and everyone started discussing who had Biana's heart like that. While Stina was still stunned, it had reached her turn.

One of her henchmen who was in front of Stina glanced at her urgently, carrying a tray of elven food.

"Hurry up, Stina!" She stressed impatiently. Stina snapped out of her daze, and sending one last death glare towards Biana (who shrugged and gave her another sugary smile), she picked up the tongs and started picking the food that she wanted.

When it was Biana's turn, she held her head high and smiled at the gnome behind the counter who was busy making more food for tomorrow and chose the food that she wanted ever so carefully and walked back towards the detention center, where she knew the 'someone special' was sitting inside there, still planning another evil scheme to prank the Mentors that he so hated.

* * *

When she stepped into the air-conditioned room, there was only one empty seat left, next to a boy who had blonde disheveled hair and ice-blue eyes that captured her full attention. Biana unknowingly smirked. Perfect timing.

A string of collective gasps rang out, and Biana guessed some elves hadn't known of her little incident in the locker halls yet. She shyly greeted the Mentor that was watching over the prodigies and walked to the back of the room. She suddenly felt extensive nervousness churning in her gut. Maybe acting confident wasn't a good idea in front of the great prankster.

She flashed a quick smile to Keefe. "Hello," she said nonchalantly, the panic and fear in her gut vanishing.

Keefe smirked. "Well, well. Who would have thought you have an evil streak in you too?"

Biana looked down at her petite shoes. Keefe only talked to Sophie like that. It was hard not to feel like she was always left out. She tucked a brown curl over her right ear nervously while Keefe was looking at her. "Oh shush. It was an accident."

Keefe shrugged, and turned back. Biana hid the disappointment well as she didn't want Keefe to sense her feelings. Empaths were terrifying when it came to this kind of things.

After ten minutes of torturing Biana with piercing sounds that sounded like high-pitched wails, the prodigies dispersed quickly until there was only Biana and Keefe left.

Alone.

She could feel the awkwardness coming along and Biana shifted her eyes uncomfortably. "So..."

"Yeah?"

 _C'mon, Biana, just confess you have a crush on him, like, forever or something. This is the perfect timing, so why not? Nobody's here!_

"Well...Keefe...I have something to tell you but I don't know if you'll like it or not."

 _You mean would he like you back? Biana, don't be stupid. You very well know he likes Sophie, not you. You've seen the way he looks at her, right?_

"So, what is it? Umm. Can you hurry? Oh, never mind, you can take your time. I can feel your stress vibes so strongly, and anyway, I'm gonna ditch Universe again," Keefe joked, flashing her a handsome smile. Biana mentally swooned.

 _Just get on with it!_

Biana took in a sharp breath and blurted it all out. "Keefe, I really like you."

The look on his face told Biana he was utterly stunned. Why must he be stunned? Didn't he know he already had so many girls chasing after him? Biana knew she stood no chance, because it was up to Keefe himself, and he would most definitely choose Sophie. Sophie wouldn't refuse, but Biana knew she had a crush on her older brother (which she thought was disgusting).

"Biana..."

The tone in his voice nearly put Biana in tears. She cleared her throat and held her tears back.

"Yes, I know. I know you don't like me like that like I do. I know you would never return my feelings. I know your heart is with _somebody else,_ and that _somebody else_ is Sophie. I don't care anymore, alright! Maybe it's just a silly little crush that I've had since Level Two, and I've been mistaken and so stupid all the time that you would even like me. Why should you? You would never hate Sophie as you told her yourself. But you'll hate me if I hurt Sophie. Well, too bad, Sophie has feelings for Fitz, not you, and I know he has them for her too, but I guess you could always try. But mark my words-one sided relationships don't work well-accurate girl advice coming from a girl like me. But I don't want you to like me now. I'm totally disgusted with myself-and you too. Don't you _ever_ dare to break up Sophie and Fitz just because you want Sophie for _yourself._ If you ever do that, you'll have to face my wrath. Bye."

With that, she huffed and ran out of the detention area, to her next class. For the rest of the school day, she didn't speak a word and even when Fitz asked her if she was okay, she just shook her head.

* * *

After Biana returned home, she was met with a greeting from her mum. "Biana dear!" Della exclaimed. "Come and have some snacks before dinner!"

She didn't even acknowledge her mother or Fitz as she pushed past them to her bedroom. She knew she was being rude, but she couldn't help it. What else could she do when her crush for so many years had rejected her just with a word, not even a full sentence? Biana knew Keefe was a good guy, but he couldn't deny that he had broken her heart and shattered it into a million pieces.

Her feet made loud, heavy, pounding footsteps as she ran up the elegant mahogany stairs and into her bedroom. She sniffed as she slammed the door shut and locked it firmly.

She could hear footsteps nearing and knew it was Della, and Fitz.

"Biana!" Fitz pleaded in worry. "Please open up the door!"

"Biana?" Della asked, a tinge of concern in her voice.

Biana couldn't take it anymore, and yelled in a thickening voice, "Just leave me alone, please!" She sunk into her bed and buried her face deeply into one of her soft fluffy pillows that was bordered with hot pink. Tears welled up in her teal eyes and streaked down her pillow until half of it was wet with her tears.

Fitz and Della weren't knocking anymore, and Biana let it all go and sobbed loudly into her pillow, making her crying voice sound muffled. She knew she was already sixteen and shouldn't be so agitated, but she couldn't help it at all.

Keefe was the only person she really had a crush on even when so many other boys liked her and sent her crush cuffs to wear, hoping she would wear it on her wrist to prove that she returned feelings for them. Biana would have wanted to wear Keefe's crush cuff-but he never sent her one. Not even once. Every year after midterms she would squeeze out a few tears when she found out Keefe didn't send her a crush cuff-once again.

The midterms were nearing again and Biana knew it would be the same, and even worse because awkwardness had been circulating between her and Keefe. They never spoke to each other, unless Biana saw Keefe flirting with Sophie. That was when she would send him a steely glare that would read, _Sophie is Fitz's. Don't steal her from him._

She sang a song about her hopeless crush and cried herself to sleep after Della kissed her cheek. Her dear mother didn't say anything, but Biana knew she understood and accepted Biana for the way she was. And she really appreciated that.

* * *

Biana wiped her tears off as she stared at her 'prison' again for the thousandth time. She pursed her dry, cracked lips and glanced at the glass of water that wasn't here before she had flashed back into the past, not too long ago. Someone had been here to give her water to drink, and she didn't even notice him or her.

How did the boy she once liked so much attract so much from her? It was only now that Biana realised how much time she had wasted because she had been thinking of Keefe.

Well, she wasn't going to sit here and wait anymore. It was obvious that she was going to stay here forever, waiting for someone to rescue her if she didn't make a move herself.

Then an idea popped up in her head. Of course! Why didn't she try vanishing to see what she could do without being found?

Biana flicked her eyes down and looked at her bonds. They were coming loose. Biana slipped a hand over the rope and took hold of the glass of water. The glass of water shook slightly as she lifted it up to pour it into her parted lips. They moistened her lips and quenched her thirst considerably. Biana licked her lips twice and shut her eyes, melting into thin air.

When she became invisible, she grabbed hold of a sofa near her and steadied herself as blood flowed rapidly in her legs, making her wince and stumble. After everything inside her body was back to normal, Biana turned her head to the ominous-looking door in a flash. It was most probably locked, but she could always try...

Suddenly, the room was filled with a loud ringing noise. Biana's ears perked up as she recognised the sound immediately. It was a ring tone coming from an Imparter, that indicated that the user had a new message.

Out of curiosity, Biana followed the sound to a polished coffee table and picked up the Imparter lying innocently on it.

Her hands shook as she stared at the message that was delivered to the Imparter, her eyes scanning the words carefully. It read:

 _ **I saw the image of the girl you captured, L. You've got the wrong one! I know that you know who the real one is, so quit stalling and hurry up and get the right one, or else I would reveal your real identity to everyone.**_

 _ **-B**_

The Imparter slipped from Biana's hands onto the ground, and she stared into empty space, too shocked to do anything.

 _What is the meaning of this?_ She asked herself. But she had absolutely no idea, and her mind was spinning as the door behind her swung open, making her jump in fright.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello guys! I know the updates on this story are going really slow-because it's really hard to plan what is going to happen. So I sought some help from one of my buddies, Xylia Neo, and I figured out the thing already. And it might not have anything to do with Xylia, but she is the, um, you know, word count master or whatever you call it, and this chapter has the most things happening in the chapter. And it might also be the fact that I inserted two whole songs inside this chapter. But whatever, I hope you like this chapter! It's a bit of a filler, but still, I hope you like it!**_

 _ **And the nice people who reviewed on my one-shot 'Gotta Go My Own Way', thank you! And to the second reviewer, no, I am not going to write any more, because it's a one-shot, and I have absolutely no idea what would go next. People, if you haven't read Neverseen, please do NOT read Gotta Go My Own Way, unless you want to be spoiled FOR LIFE.**_

 _ **Thank you to TwilightSparkle16 for favouriting and following Swan Song! You love Twilight, don't you? I haven't read it, but I will in the future.**_

 _ **THE ULTIMATE FAN: Man, I read your review and felt super motivated and happy and stuff and so I rammed a lot of positiveness inside this chapter! And did I mention I simply LOVE Fight Song? Rachel Platten is, like, my all-time favourite singer, and I can't wait for her new Album, Wildfire, to come out! Haha, I know I'm ranting again, but seriously. I also influenced Xylia Neo to like her, and now she's crazy too. And I guess I love encouraging people too! Y'know, when you make people happy, you feel happy too, and I'm seriously motivated now, thanks to you! Never give up or lose hope too, my friend. :)**_

 _ **pen. edge: Haha, did I shock you with that ending? I know that last chapter was my best one yet, and I'm proud of that-my writing has improved so much! And it is so great that I'm one of the people you look up to. It's not everyday that someone says that I'm one of the people they look up too, and it really filled me with tingles up and down. I look up to you a lot too! And everyone loses confidence, including me. You saw how much confidence Xylia Neo had drained from herself last time, and honestly? Everyone does that in at least one point of life. Even Shannon Messenger does-the time when she wrote Keeper and her agent kept wanting her to change this, change that? She said she cried for an entire day, and I'm sure we all can relate to that. And Xylia, she lost confidence because she thought Shannon Messenger was so good at writing and drawing, much much much better than her. In fact, she is, and Xylia knew it, and she allowed that to drag her down. But I guess it also happened because, dude, her life is really a mess. I don't know what tragedy happened, but it really affected her a lot. But really? Haaha we all only know one another because Keeper brought us together and we can understand each other better. I totally get what you're trying to say and never lose hope, 'kay? ;)  
**_

 _ **Fangirl1: Aww, thank you so much! You just made my day! And I hope you like this chapter! :)**_

 _ **-Guest's review seriously pissed me off-look at the length of it! *gasps sarcastically* Read at your own risk!**_

 _ **Guest: Um, no offense, but you didn't make my day at all. It just made me want to scoff at you. I know, that's rude, but seriously. Do I have to spell it out for you? R. E. S. P. E. C. T. I know it's hard when things don't work your way, but do you really think Shannon Messenger is going to listen randomly to other people about who Sophie should end up with and put that in the books? No, she isn't. If you don't like Team Keefe, it's okay. Everyone can think whatever they like, but when it comes to doing the things they like, it's a completely different story. I'm not going to mince my words now. Please respect other shippings and I won't stop you if you stop reading Keeper or my fanfiction, but yeah. Seriously? You would stop reading because of the ship she does? You may have read KOTLC for the romance, but what's the point if it's only, like, less than one-seventh of it? People read books for the story, the fascinating plot-unless it's a romance story, then fine. But KOTLC is a fantasy story. And since this is a fanfiction of KOTLC, it's also fantasy, and I'm not doing a full-romance fanfiction too, so if you're looking for that, my story is not the place for you to be, especially if you just harp on it being 'crazy'. Fantasy is always going to have danger. Action. Angst. Hurt/Comfort. All these tense stuff. Too 'crazy' for you, huh? Well, too bad, then. So I dunno, but you seem like a reader who would read romance genre-maybe you should try that, so you wouldn't waste your time hating on KOTLC or my fanfiction. Better, right?**_

Sophie fiddled with her registry pendant nervously as Fitz entered the study hall with Keefe, heading towards her and Dex. The two Vacker siblings sat down as Sophie greeted them. Dex managed a smile at Fitz and for that Sophie exchanged a secret look with him.

When Fitz was about to lean over and talk to Sophie, Keefe nudged him with his elbow and complained, "Hey, everyone knows you and Foster are together now—don't need to show it here when everyone's watching."

Dex scoffed at that, and retorted, "Keefe's just jealous." He doodled something in his notebook, stared at it for a long time, and erased it again, raising his pencil to scribble some notes along the lines. Sophie wondered what he was doing. Probably inventing another new Technopathy gadget that would make no sense at all. "But. . . I hope Biana's okay."

Keefe and Sophie exchanged a knowing glance at each other, and Keefe and Sophie began to crack up. The Mentor manning the study hall session, Sir Astin, shot a death glare at him. He raised his voice and called out, "Mr. Sencen—that's one day of detention for you! You too, Miss Foster!"

Keefe rolled his eyes. "So I can't laugh at the hilarious representation of the gnome here?" He raised up his worksheet, and pointed to a picture of a gnome—which would have looked perfectly normal, if not for the drawn mustache on its face.

The prodigies in the hall laughed out loud, and the Mentor's lips twitched. But he managed to take charge as he said, "Hilarious indeed, Mr. Sencen, but that's another two days for insulting a gnome."

Sophie glanced at Keefe. "You shouldn't have said that. It earned you three days of detention, you know."

Keefe leaned forward. "I know. But it means spending time with the Mysterious Miss F.—and that is one hell of a privilege."

"Whatever," Sophie hissed, feeling heat tinge her cheeks as she waved his compliment away. She didn't look at Keefe as she said, "But really—I'm worried about Biana. Did the search parties find anything yet?"

Before Keefe could say anything, Fitz transmitted to her, _I would know something about that. They tried to track Biana's registry pendant's location, but they got nothing—not even a trace. And that could only mean one thing._

 _What?_ Sophie asked, her heart beating faster.

 _It means that the registry pendant was disabled. Not cut off from Biana's neck—but disabled—which meant that it stopped functioning completely. And only a Technopath could do that._

His gaze travelled to Dex, who was scribbling something inside his notebook innocently. Sophie followed his gaze, then shook her head vigorously. _You think Dex has something to do with it? No way!_

 _It could be possible,_ Fitz told her.

 _No. There are so many Technopaths in the Lost Cities—you couldn't just assume it was Dex. You can't!_

Fitz transmitted, _Calm down, Sophie. I'm not saying he is. What I'm trying to say is, we couldn't rule him out either._

Sophie stole a glance at Dex again. _He knows what this could lead to. He's helped the Council once—he wouldn't do it again._

 _You're saying the Council is behind this?_ Fitz asked her.

Sophie shook her head. _I'm just saying, Dex wouldn't do anything to harm us again._

 _He could be doing it unintentionally,_ Fitz said as they both looked at Dex.

"So, care to tell me what you two Telepaths were talking about?" Keefe barged in rudely. "And why are you looking at Dex?" He inquired, looking at them quizzically.

"Huh?" Dex said, looking up from his notebook and putting down his silver pencil gently. "Did someone just say my name?"

Keefe nodded and said to him, "Dex, seems like you have two new stalkers."

Dex shot a confused look at Sophie and Fitz. " _You_ stalk _me?"_

Sophie glared at Keefe, who winked back at her. "No, we do not. Don't listen to Keefe—he talks garbage—"

"Excuse me, Miss F., I do _not!"_ Keefe exclaimed, feigning a hurt expression.

Sophie ignored him as she continued, "—We were just talking about... the cause of Iggy's vibrant purple hair."

Dex chuckled. "Oh, that was Biana's doing. She wanted Iggy purple, so I dyed its hair."

Sophie was stupefied. "Screw Biana."

"Um, she's kind of in the 'pitiful' category now," Keefe reminded her.

Sophie fell silent. Biana had been kidnapped mercilessly for an unknown reason, and she was screwing her? No. This couldn't go on. Her registry pendant had been disabled, and like that, the goblins would have no choice but to tear through the Lost Cities. She wondered how Alden, Della, Fitz, and Alvar were handling her loss.

Fitz looked away, but Sophie could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

She put a hand on his shoulder awkwardly. "It's going to be alright. I...I guess we'll have to take matters into our own hands, just like we always do."

"What, wait for secret notes from the Black Swan and find Biana?" Keefe scoffed. "They wouldn't do that anymore, Sophie. You know they disappeared into hiding two years ago again, and even though they remained in contact with us—they really wouldn't seek our attention now. What's the point? However they try, they still need to remain a secret organization that almost nobody is aware of—even though if they're working with the Council partially now to make sure the twelve members of the Councillors don't do anything stupid again, they still have to keep the secret that they had a Black Swan. They wouldn't attract attention like they did three years ago again, not like that. "

"They would, alright," Sophie said quietly. "They sent me a note twice."

Dex and Keefe simultaneously lunged at Sophie, "Why didn't you tell us?"

The Mentor scowled at them. "That's five days of detention for Miss Foster, Mr Dizznee, Mr Sencen, and Mr Vacker! Same with you, Miss Heks!" He called out when Stina sniggered not so quietly.

Sophie could feel stares from the prodigies from all sides. Whispers rose in the air.

 _No wonder Biana was taken—she was the Girl Who Was Taken too!_

 _She just got them into trouble again!_

 _It's not worth it hanging out with her._

Sophie's eyes filled with tears and she tuned the whispers out as she slumped her head on the table—but not before a piece of crumpled paper landed on her side.

She unfurled it half-heartedly, and surprise, surprise, it was Marella's scrawly handwriting that stretched over the parchment.

 _If there's anything wrong, just tell me. Trust me, okay? And I'm sorry for everything._

Sophie crumpled it in her hand and continued staring into blank space. She didn't need Marella's help—yet. But to ease Marella's worries, she turned behind to Stina's table, and flashed Marella a grateful smile.

Marella gave her a lopsided half-smile as she tugged on her little plaits nervously.

Sophie knew that Marella had wanted to join the Black Swan or at least get involved with Sophie's frequent escapades. Then an idea popped up in her mind, like a light bulb suddenly lighting up brightly.

She knew she had been a _terrible_ friend last time—and she'd actually thought Marella was the one who was being a not-so-understanding peer to her—actually it was the other way round. And now that she knew what Marella wanted to do with her—maybe she could include her this time.

And maybe it would be just like the old times, when they were the best of friends.

She uncurled the note again, then picked up her blue pen, twirling it around with her fingers, debating silently in her mind. Then she put the tip down to the crumpled parchment, and without hesitation, wrote with quick strikes six words that she'd never thought she would ever write to Marella:

Meet us after school at Havenfield.

-S

She signed her name proudly with a quick flourish, crumpled it into a paper ball, and flicked it across the ground to Marella.

Marella looked down at the ground when the paper ball hit her thigh, and her ice blue eyes met Sophie's brown ones slowly as she tilted her head towards the paper questioningly.

Sophie nodded her head, her heart in her throat.

Marella hesitated for a while, then picked up the paper ball and smoothed it down on her book she was reading secretly under the table. Her eyes scanned the note slowly as Sophie chewed her lip.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only three seconds, Marella looked up and beamed at Sophie. Even without words, Sophie knew what the message she had been trying to transmit to her was.

 _I'm in._

Sophie's heart leaped as hope sparked in her stomach. She knew Marella was better off—much better off—with Stina, who actually acknowledged her and included her in her evil plans (not that Sophie approved of them), but maybe Sophie could seize all the chances she could and be a better friend to Marella. She also knew that Marella wouldn't want to become good friends again, but considering the tense relationship between the two of them, Sophie guessed 'friends' was enough.

* * *

"So. . ." Marella said slowly, as she stood at the doorway of Havenfield. Awkwardness settled over her and Sophie like a cold blanket, and Sophie started to feel uncomfortable. She felt like she needed to pick out a loose eyelash anytime now, but she resisted the urge to do so as she forced a smile at Marella. And by the look Marella was giving her, Sophie knew that she knew it was forced.

"Come in, I guess," Sophie said, cursing under her breath and wishing she could take back the two awkward words 'I guess'. It would just make Marella feel like Sophie didn't want her here—and in truth, Sophie was a little uncomfortable about it, since Marella had _never_ came into her house. That was only when she realised how bad she had treated Marella—she'd practically neglected her when she needed comfort and support.

Marella looked anywhere but at Sophie as she stepped into the house. "Your house is beautiful," she remarked.

The pang of guilt in Sophie's gut made her feel even worse as she replied graciously, "Thanks. The others are in my room—let's go up and join them. Grady and Edaline aren't here now, but they'll come back later after an hour or so. We can get mallowmelt and custard bursts from the shelves—in case you didn't know, they are, like, the best things _ever_ —"

"Yeah, I know, I'd tasted them," Marella interrupted, cutting in the middle of Sophie's sentence as they climbed the spiral staircase to the third storey of Havenfield.

Sophie bit her lip. "Marella, I know. . .I neglected you as a friend, and I'm willing to change for the better. So. . .I know it's bad of me, but. . .sorry. For everything that I've done. Or _not_ done. For a friend, I'm a really lousy one."

Marella kept quiet, so Sophie continued, rushing, "I didn't even invite you to my house—no, not even one time. I hadn't included you in my plans—but I did with Dex, Fitz, Keefe, and Biana. You'd helped me when I was left alone—but I didn't, not even once. I thought I was pulling you into danger if I pulled you into my plans—but I didn't realise I did that with my other friends, though. And when you came to school, I knew something was wrong, but I didn't even bother to investigate deeper into what was going on. I was too caught up in my own life, too busy, but if I did consider and care for you, I would have set aside my time to ask you about life."

Sophie finished that word vomiting speech as Marella, who had stayed silent all this time, said, "So. . .?"

Sophie swallowed, and said, "So. . .Now that I've realised my grave mistake, I'm more than willing to make things right. I. . .I don't know if you would want to, but. . .if the chain is on your door, I understand."

"What?"

Sophie began to sing a slow melody as they stopped and sat on one of the steps of the staircase and stared at each other.

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me._

 _How's life? Tell me how's your family?_

 _I haven't seen them in a while._

 _You've been good, busier than ever._

 _We small talk, work and the weather._

 _But your guard is up and I know why._

 _Because the last time this happened is burned in the back of your mind._

 _You gave me roses, and I left them there to die._

 _So this is me—swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying "I'm sorry for that night"._

 _And I go back to December all the time._

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realised what I had when you were mine._

 _And I go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

 _I go back to December all the time._

Sophie took Marella's hands into hers, and Marella flinched. But she didn't pull away, so Sophie continued to sing the next verse of her song for Marella.

 _These days, I haven't been sleeping._

 _I'm staying up, replaying myself leaving._

 _When your birthday passed, and I didn't call._

 _And I think about summer all the beautiful times._

 _I watched you laughing from the other side,_

 _And I realised I loved you in the fall._

 _And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind._

 _Then, you gave me all your love, and all I gave you was..._

 _Goodbye._

 _But this is me—swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying "I'm sorry for that night"._

 _And I go back to December all the time._

 _It turns out that freedom isn't nothing but missing you, wishing I had realised what I had when you were mine._

 _And I go back to December, turn around and change my whole life._

 _I go back to December all the time._

Marella pursed her lips, and her eyes filled with tears.

 _I miss your blue eyes, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right._

 _And how you comforted me that September night, the first time you ever saw me cry._

 _Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming. . ._

 _But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

 _I'd go back in time and change it. . ._

 _But I can't._

 _So if the chain is on your door, I understand._

Sophie's eyes filled with tears too as she cleared the thickness from her throat, and choked out the last part.

 _But this is me—swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night._

 _And I go back to December. . ._

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realised what I had when you were mine._

 _And I go back to December, turn around and make it all right again._

 _I go back to December all the time._

As Sophie finished the last note with a tremble in her voice, the tears flowed down her cheeks. Marella was the same too as she croaked out, "Friends?"

Sophie smiled in relief, and pulled her into an embrace. "Friends."

It felt like coming home—finally.

They both wiped their tears off their cheeks, and Marella asked Sophie, "So what's going on?" They stood up from the staircase and climbed to the third floor.

Sophie's face turned grim as she opened the door to her room, which was basically the entire third floor. "I'll explain to you, Marella."

"You had better," Marella warned her as their eyes met Sophie's friends' ones.

Dex, Fitz, and Keefe stared at Marella, like she didn't belong here. And maybe she didn't—for now. But when they got used to Marella, and Marella got used to them, Sophie was sure that they would be the best of friends.

Marella also looked uncomfortable, and she fidgeted on her feet nervously. But after a moment, she faced them and smiled.

Fitz said, "What is the meaning of this, Sophie?"

Sophie frowned and gave him a look that shut him up immediately. "Just welcome Marella—I'd been a terrible friend to her last time, and I'm making up for it by including her in our plans." When the three of them gasped, Sophie placed a finger on her lips, and continued, "Yes, I know this is totally unexpected and I'm dragging her into grave danger by doing this. But, I thought. . .we can't do this alone anymore, guys. And furthermore, Marella had been and still is willing to be a part of this—since Level Three—and I can't neglect her anymore. So if you have any more questions about this, you can ask me later in private, okay?"

Her tone softened as she said the last word.

Dex was the first to agree, and he nodded as he gave Marella a smile. "Welcome to the clique."

Marella retorted dryly, "'Clique'? Seriously? And I thought we were pushing back our differences and coming together as one or some sappy stuff like that. I did _not_ expect this."

Keefe was the next one to agree. "Yes, man! With you around, things are going to be much more fun, don't you agree? We can—"

"Gossip, play pranks, and make one of them," Marella cut in, smirking at Keefe. "Let's do this."

Fitz hesitated, then said, "I agree with Sophie. Marella can join in too."

Marella smiled dreamily at him.

They all settled down again. Sophie made a space for Marella to sit on her canopy bed and Keefe scrambled to pounce on the bed too, but Sophie held out a hand and wagged her finger mockingly at him.

"Nope—stinky boys sit on the floor," Sophie taunted him.

Keefe scowled. "I forgot how it stinks to be rejected like that." With a sigh, he plopped on the ground and crossed his legs, pulling Dex and Fitz to each of his sides. "C'mon, my boys, we gotta defend ourselves against the girls!"

Fitz just gave Keefe a blank look and Dex fought to keep his giggles bursting out of his mouth. Marella just looked plain amused.

She turned to the rest of the group, to realise that Fitz was staring at her, which made her blush and her heart flutter uncontrollably. _"Anyway. . ."_ She opened her mouth and an explanation of everything that the Black Swan had told her, how she thought that Biana's kidnapping had something to do with all this stuff. How the Black Swan had told her to stay away from romantic relationships (she glanced at Fitz when she mentioned that) and how they were going to figure all this things out and find out where Biana was being held at and why she had been kidnapped.

"Honestly, I don't know why she would be taken," she admitted. "I mean, she's nothing to do with this—it should've been me, right?" Her memories of the kidnapping floated up to the surface of her mind, and she shivered.

Marella placed a hand on Sophie's shoulder. "Relax."

Sophie exhaled a sharp breath as she stared at her friends who were giving her worried looks, and she felt a surge of hopelessness drain her out. She bit her lip as she opened her mouth and told her friends, "You know, guys, sometimes I think we aren't ever going to make things right. You've seen how difficult and long it was for the whole of Lost Cities to realise that danger is nearer than they expected—they didn't even know there was danger. They thought they were living in a perfect, immaculate world—what else? But turns out, they were wrong. Now the people are fully aware that anything could happen, even in their seemingly flawless world. There are bound to be rebellions—and we've defeated a whole band of them. But another band of them comes—it's going to be harder this time—we don't know anything here. I feel. . .useless."

The word felt sour on her tongue and she found it hard to pronounce the word properly. She knew she wasn't useless, but it was so hard not to feel that way.

And Fitz must've been thinking the same thing, because he told her, "You're not useless—and you're not alone either. We can totally work this thing out, Sophie."

"I agree," Dex piped in. "We're not living in an entirely hopeless society—though it's filled with several of similar cases. But as Marella said earlier, if we put away all our differences and come together, we can definitely work out a solution to save this thing."

Keefe threw up his hands, and said, "Whatever—I can't craft out an awesome speech as you know. But. . .I totally ditto Fitz and Dex here and whatever you do, Sophie, don't live a whatever life. You don't have to feel hopeless, and you mustn't, because we're all here for you, okay?"

"You just crafted out an 'awesome speech'," Marella told Keefe, a tinge of humour in her voice. "But seriously. There is always a solution after the tidal wave of problems, and the light always wins in the end. And who is the light? Us. If nobody else bothers to do anything to save the world, we have no choice but to become the heroes to save everyone. Just remember this. . ." She began to sing a song. Her voice was clipped and she was a little out of tune, but it was enchanting to listen to as Sophie pitched in too, followed by Fitz, Dex, then Keefe.

 _There are days when each hour is a war that we fight to survive.  
There are nights full of nightmares and we dread closing our eyes.  
There are skies that burst open with a downpour to drown us alive.  
But the world takes a spark like a match in the dark.  
And the fire brings us to life._

 _So we're fending off the flames to climb so high,_  
 _Because there's no other way we can stay alive!_

 _Because we're burning bright,_  
 _As we all unite._  
 _And when it's all said and done,_  
 _We'll shine like the sun,_  
 _So don't let the fire die._  
 _And we'll watch the sky,_  
 _As it fills with light._  
 _And though the embers are new,_  
 _Whatever you do, just don't let the fire die._

 _And you'll find there'll be mornings,_  
 _When the ashes and embers are cold._  
 _But you'll fight with a passion,_  
 _And you'll never stop because you know._  
 _Yeah you know, it gets better._  
 _And your story is yet to be told._  
 _Every push, every shove, every war, every love._  
 _Yeah, the coals are beginning to glow._

 _So I'm fending off the flames to climb so high,_  
 _Because there's no other way we can stay alive!_

 _Because we're burning bright,_  
 _As we all unite!_  
 _And when it's all said and done,_  
 _We'll shine like the sun,_  
 _So don't let the fire die._  
 _And we'll watch the sky,_  
 _As it fills with light._  
 _And though the embers are new,_  
 _Whatever you do, just don't let the fire die._

 _Don't let the fire die..._  
 _It gets better..._  
 _Just don't let the fire die, no!_

 _Because we're burning bright, yes, we're burning bright,_  
 _As we all unite!_  
 _And when it's all said and done,_  
 _We'll shine like the sun,_  
 _So don't let the fire die._  
 _And we'll watch the sky, as it fills with light._

 _And though the embers are new,  
Whatever you do, just don't let the fire die._

 _And though the embers are new,_  
 _Whatever you do, just don't let the fire die._  
 _Don't let the fire die!_

"That," Keefe said, as they fought to catch their breath, "was the best song ever."

"It's not about the song," Marella warned them. "It's about the message it carries to us: never give up, even in the darkest of times. We can do this, guys. We just have to believe in ourselves, and don't give up on the darkening future of the world."

"I thought after Neverseen there wouldn't be anything else anymore," Dex grumbled, kicking the flowers in Sophie's carpet.

Sophie slumped, then straightened again. "I guess there's always evil in the world. So. . .let's do this!"

The five young elves looked at each other and smiled in determination. Maybe they could really figure this out and bring Biana back. All they needed was a little motivation in their lives to save their loved ones, right?

* * *

 _ **The two awesome songs are Back To December by Taylor Swift, and Embers by Owl City, two great singers-I love them so much!  
**_


End file.
